Red roses
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was a normal teacher looking for love. Yami is a doctor, who found his love at first sight. It seems perfect for the two, but secrets and conflicts come out to break the two apart. Puzzleshipping so Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Diao: 'Another one!'

Me: 'I…wanted to do this…for a while…'

Diao: 'Since last night!'

Me: 'Awah! Don't be mean!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy this new story!'

Chapter 1-Prologue

Yugi looked up at the clock, hopefully for the last time.

He sat in a classroom of twenty or more children, they were silent and were writing down answers to the maths problems on the board. Yugi sat at his desk, looking over at them and seeing if anyone of them had a problem-and he was also growing very bored, very quickly.

Yugi was a teacher for the Domino high school, he taught a class of twelve year olds who weren't much of a problem to Yugi. Yugi was well respected as teacher, he had good friends and didn't have any problems with his life.

Maybe all but one problem.

Yugi had moved out of his old home living with his grandfather and moved in on his own, hoping to get some privacy for once. But ended up very lonely. And to be honest, he wanted a boyfriend.

Yugi's past relationships had been very palpable. He would go out for drinks with his friend Joey, he would meet a guy and instantly he would hit on Yugi, something he was not fond of and yet attracted the same attention. Not only was the men unattractive and insensitive, it wasn't Yugi's style to make out with the first guy he laid eyes on.

Excluding the fantasies he thought up.

A bell rang and everyone let out a sigh of relief. The kids started packing away their belongings and leaving the classroom.

'Remember to do the homework I set you for the weekend' Yugi reminded them.

There was a chorus of "Yes" And after five minutes the classroom was empty.

Yugi sighed and sat back, it was times like these he wished he could go home and find someone welcoming him back. He packed away some papers into a bag.

'Hey Yug'.

Yugi didn't need to look up to know it was his friend Joey. He turned to him at the door and smiled.

'Hello Joey' Yugi greeted.

'You could sound much more happier when you see me'.

Yugi sighed and stood up, his bag in his hands.

'Sorry, it's Friday, and you know what it's like at the end of the day'.

'Yeah, I know'.

'What are you doing here? Grandpa let you go early?'

'Yep'.

After Yugi moved out, he couldn't help his grandfather with the game shop like he did after school. So Joey-who needed a job desperately-took up the job as helping Solomon at the shop. He had been a long friend of Yugi's so there was no reason to not give him a job, Joey didn't mind the hard work anyway.

'So why are you here?' Yugi asked.

'I was wondering if I could maybe treat for something. Like…maybe eating out'.

Yugi giggled 'Why?'

'I don't know, need a change. So, will you come?'

'It's a date. Let me drop my things off at home'.

'Sure. As long as I can ride with you'.

Yuri rolled his eyes 'Okay. Come on. I need to get out of here'.

Yugi grabbed Joey's hand and they both walked out. Nothing changing their day.

*******************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Me: 'Until the next chapter at least. Hehehe'.

Diao: 'This is surprisingly short'.

Me: 'It's a prologue! It's obviously short!'

Diao: 'Yeah. Right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Fateful meeting

Me: 'I feel ashamed for writing very little, so I decided to write the next chapter!'

Diao: 'If you felt ashamed, why did you write it?'

Me: 'Because I felt like it'.

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Chapter 2-Fateful meeting

Joey and Yugi soon came to a small restaurant they visited frequently. Yugi had got changed out of his formal clothes for school and wore something more casual.

They walked in and found themselves a table for each other. They waited for a waiter to come and serve them.

Joey looked around at the large crowd.

'Man, Friday's are always busy' Joey said as he leaned his head on his hand 'They should have like a restriction for like twenty or so people only'.

Yugi chuckled 'If they did, they wouldn't get much profit, they probably let it get busy so they can get more money'.

'Ah, money grabbers'.

A waiter came and took their orders before leaving them alone again.

'How's grandpa doing?' Yugi asked.

'He's fine' Joey replied 'You should visit him soon'.

'I know, I know. I'm just so busy. It's nearly the end of term so everything is hectic'.

'Hey' Joey put his hand on Yugi's 'He understands, don't kill yourself with work'.

Yugi smiled at Joey 'Okay. But there's so much to keep up wit, I can't wait for the weeks without doing this'.

'Yeah, it must suck for you. But other then that how is school?'

'Alright. I mean nothing remotely interesting for you'.

'Yeah, you're right'.

Yugi sighed. True he never liked talking about work all the time like it was the only thing in his life-even though it was-but he did wish someone would at least pester him to tell him every boring detail of his day.

Soon their food came and they began eating.

'Yug, what you doing over the weekend?' Joey asked.

'Apart from work? Not much' Yugi replied.

'Well, if you're not too busy, I know this bar, it looks really great-'

'Joey' Yugi looked up at him and smiled 'I know you try really hard for me, but…I've gone past caring anymore'.

'Come on Yug, don't say that. You'll find the right guy, you just need to keep looking'.

'All the guys I've met seem to care about nothing else apart from their sex urges. If I want to find a guy, I'll do it my own way'.

'If you want to? You mean you don't want to be in a relationship?' Joey asked with a smirk.

'No. It's not like I'm dying or anything and they need to save me. I'm fine at the moment'.

Joey sniggered causing Yugi to scowl at him.

'What's so funny?' Yugi questioned.

'You use the same excuse all the time Yug' Joey explained 'You clearly seek the attention of someone else. That's how you would say it'.

'Joey, that's preposterous. I moved out to have my own space, so why would I want someone else to butt in?'

'Because your human' Joey stabbed his food 'All you need is the right situation and the right person and everything will fall into place'.

Yugi chuckled 'Yeah. Right. When that day comes, I'll thank you for it'.

Joey ate what was on his fork 'I'll hold it to you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and continued eating his food. Joey didn't know much about the manner "Don't talk with your mouth full".

Though Joey was right, and he didn't-and wouldn't-admit it to his friend. He would give anything for one of his fantasies to be true. They were varied but had one theme running through them.

Falling in love with a stranger.

It wasn't really appropriate for a high school teacher to make out with someone he hardly knew, but the thrill and dangerous excitement was something Yugi wanted to experience. But fantasies weren't supposed to be made for real life.

Yugi broke from his thoughts when he heard Joey coughing, he looked up and Joey covered his mouth with his hand.

'Don't choke Joey' Yugi joked.

Joey smiled at Yugi but went back to coughing, Yugi then got worried.

'Joey, are you okay?' Yugi asked.

Joey shook his head held his throat as he carried on choking more violently.

'Joey!'

Yugi got out of his seat and went to Joey, but there wasn't much he could do. He didn't even know what was wrong with Joey, let alone help him.

'What's wrong here?' Someone asked.

Yugi looked up to see a man standing by them. He looked roughly the same age as them and resembled more of Yugi.

'I-I don't know…' Yugi stuttered.

He went to the choking Joey, he stood him up and started doing the Heimlich manoeuver.

* * *

Joey took a sip from the water he was given, holding his stomach.

'You okay?' They guy asked.

'Yeah, I think so' Joey replied as he took another sip.

'Joey, I'm so sorry' Yugi apologised.

'It's not your fault so you don't have anything to be sorry about'.

Yugi turned to the man 'Thank you for helping us' Yugi added a bow at the end.

He smiled at Yugi 'It's quite fine'.

Yugi blushed slightly but smiled back, now that Joey was fine, Yugi could think clearer. And the man was very handsome to him.

Joey looked between them, he smirked and nudged Yugi 'I think Yugi needs a check over'.

'Joey!' Yugi hissed, he kicked Joey under the table.

'Ow!'

The man chuckled 'Well I'm glad your humour isn't damaged'.

'Sorry for taking you away from your food' Yugi apologised.

'That's alright. I don't mind'.

'Thank you again'.

Yugi bowed again, the man chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi looked up as he went back to his own table.

Joey nudged Yugi in the side with his elbow.

'Someone's popular' Joey sniggered.

'What are you talking about?' Yugi asked.

'He was checking you out'.

Yugi blushed heavily 'Joey!'

'What? He was'.

'Don't be stupid! He was just being helpful'.

'Yeah, and checking you out at the same time'.

Yugi sighed and sat down. Joey could be persistent at times. Annoying, but persistent.

* * *

When they finished with their food, they paid and headed out.

'I still think you should go ask that guy out for a date' Joey said, putting his hands in his pockets 'He was so checking you out'.

'Okay, he might've been checking me out, it doesn't mean we should run head long into a date!'

'He might be the guy you're looking for'.

'I doubt that'.

'Hey!'

They stopped and turned back to see the man from before. Yugi blushed slightly and Joey leaned closer.

'I'll be in the car' Joey whispered as he slipped his hand in Yugi's pocket and took the keys.

Yugi watched as he ran back to his car and sat in the passenger seat. Yugi turned back as the man stopped in front of him.

'Yugi, right?' He said uncertainly.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied, nervously.

'Yugi, this might seem kinda sudden, but…do you…want to have a drink with me later?'

Yugi blushed heavier and looked away to hid his red face.

'I'm…umm…busy tonight' Yugi lied.

'Well…how about tomorrow?'

'Umm…I-I don't know…'

'Here' He took out a card and handed it to Yugi, he looked at the number written on it 'You can call me and tell me what you decision is. If you don't get me, just ask for Yami'.

'Yami? Is that your name?'

Yami smiled 'Yes. Yes it is'.

Yugi looked down at the number once more 'I…I'll think about it'.

'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi was going to say something else, but there was a car horn. They turned to Yugi's car to see Joey at the wheel.

'Come on Yug!' Joey hurried.

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned back to Yami.

'Bye' He said quietly.

He ran back to his car, Joey moved over so Yugi sat in the drivers seat again. Yugi watched as Yami walked back into the restaurant.

'So, what did he say?' Joey asked.

'I…I think he asked me out on a date' Yugi said, a little surprised by it.

'He did? Wow Yug!' Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi 'Didn't I say so? I'm sure he'll be a great guy for you-'

'I didn't answer him though' Yugi interrupted.

'Huh? Why not?'

'Because' Yugi said as he got the car started and pulled out of the car park.

'Because?'

'I barely know him. He just happened to see me, might've thought I look cute end of story. He'll just be like the others I bet'.

Joey looked to the card Yugi put on the dashboard, he picked it up and read what was on it.

'Doctor' Joey chuckled to himself 'Well, you'll never know until you try it'.

'But I shouldn't…should I?'

'Well, I think you should' Joey put the card back on the dashboard 'But, it's really your choice Yugi. I won't force you into this'.

They stopped at a red light, Yugi waited for the light to change colour.

"If I do go on this date, he'll probably be like the other guys, just wanted a bit of fun. But if I don't?" Yugi got the car moving again "I have at least until tomorrow to think of something. I'm sure I don't need longer to take then that".

*****************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Me: 'So, will Yugi go on the date or won't he?'

Diao: 'It's obvious. And was you laughing when Joey was choking?'

Me: Giggle 'I couldn't help myself'.

Diao: 'You sick b*tch'.

Agil: 'I'm sure it'll be all good in the end'.

Me: 'Yep. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. First date

Me: Laughing evilly.

Diao: 'Why are you still laughing?'

Me: 'I don't know. It's just so funny I made Joey choke' snigger.

Diao: 'You're one big sadistic b*tch'.

Chapter 3-First date

Yugi sat at a table, watching people walk past him and coming through the door. He was so nervous, he kept tapping his legs lightly to distract himself. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea he had.

It was Saturday and he sat in the local bar called "The icon". He was waiting for Yami to come for the date they had planned.

"I'm so freaking nervous!" Yugi shouted in his head "I don't know what I was thinking when I called him!"

_Yugi dialled the number on the card onto his mobile, he waited as it rung in his ear. Soon there was an answer._

_'Hello?' Yami's voice._

_'U-Umm…h-hi' Yugi stuttered._

_There was a chuckle on the other side 'I'm guessing this is Yugi'._

_Yugi nodded, but remembered Yami couldn't see it 'Y-Yes'._

_'I've been thinking about you' Yugi blushed, perhaps it was a good ting this was over the phone 'I'm hoping you will take the offer for a drink'._

_'Uhh…'_

_'Yugi?'_

_'What? I mean, yes. Yes I did, I would like it'._

_'Great. Do you know a place called the icon?'_

_'Y-Yeah'._

_'Then how about we meet up there at about…six?'_

_'S-Sure'._

"I sounded so stupid on the phone! But…he may be a doctor, but I have heard weird stories about them" Yugi hung his head to look at the table "There was that story in the paper, the doctor that raped his patients. But…Yami doesn't look the type. What am I talking about? There isn't a look for a type of person! This could be bad, really bad!"

Yugi hid his face in his hands "I wonder if I can leave before he gets here".

Something touched the table, Yugi looked up to see it was a glass with a drink in it, he looked up more to see Yami standing by him.

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you' Yami apologised as he sat down opposite Yugi.

'I-It's fine' Yugi stuttered, he pulled the glass closer to him.

'I hope you like that. I should've asked you first what you wanted'.

'N-No, it's alright'.

Yugi looked at the drink "I think so anyway. But…I didn't see him buying the drink, and I have heard of guys using a drug to knock out people…they slip it into there drinks…" Yugi looked at his drink, but it was clear and Yugi couldn't see anything different about it "He's a doctor, so he would know all about it. How can I trust this guy?"

'Something wrong?' Yami asked.

'N-No, no, j-just thinking'.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh and brought the glass to him, but was still nervous about it.

"I'll take a small sip, if I taste anything funny, I'm out of here".

Yugi took a sip of the drink, it didn't taste any different, nor foul or funny.

'It's nice' Yugi said and put the glass down, remembering these sorts of drugs were tasteless.

Yami chuckled 'I think I know what's wrong with you'.

'Me? Nothing's wrong with me, why would you think something's wrong with me?'

'Because, you're tapping your leg, stuttering, speaking fast, and cautious about the drink I gave you. You probably presume I spiked it or something'.

Yugi hung his head as his face burned up to a red colour.

'I'm not going to rape you or anything' Yami reassured.

'I-I know' Yugi stuttered 'I-It's just…you hear stories and stuff…I-I guess I got it into my head…'

Yami smiled and picked up his drink 'At least you're careful. Any person would leap at the idea of going on a date with a stranger, especially a doctor'.

Yugi nodded his head, Yami leaned across the table and cupped Yugi's chin, making him look up. Yugi blushed to a red colour when he saw Yami's adoring smile.

'I would like to see your face though' Yami said, he let go of Yugi so he tried to keep his face up.

'I-I'm just…nervous' Yugi explained.

'Why? First date?' Yami asked with a smirk on his face.

'No. I'm not entirely sure why I'm nervous' Yugi held his hands together 'W-Why did you want to ask me out?'

'Hmm?'

'I mean, there's plenty of people around, you could ask any of them, so…why did you ask me?'

Yami chuckled 'Isn't it obvious?' Yugi shook his head 'Because I liked the looks of you, and I wanted to know you more'.

Yugi blushed and drank some more of his drink.

'So then Yugi, what made you decide to agree to this?' Yami asked 'You could've said no if you knew you was going to be nervous'.

'Joey' Yugi replied.

'Joey?'

'My friend'.

'Oh, him, how's he doing?'

'Fine. He's back to his old self so he must be'.

'I see. And what has he got to do with it?'

'He wouldn't leave me alone until I called you'.

_Yugi picked the phone up as it rang earlier that day._

_'Hello?'_

_'Yug' Joey's voice greeted 'How's my friend doing?'_

_'I'm fine Joey. I should be asking you that'._

_'I'm fine, but I'll never look at food the same way again'._

_'Yeah, right. So, what did you want'._

_There was a small snigger 'Are you going to tell me?'_

_'Tell you what?'_

_'Are you going on the date yet?'_

_'Joey, I haven't decided'._

_'You haven't? Why not?'_

_'I don't know, I just haven't'._

_'Yugi, I won't allow this!'_

_'Won't allow?' Yugi repeated._

_'Mother Joey, is not happy with you young man'._

_'Mother Joey?' Yugi repeated._

_'I will not get off this phone until you promise you go on that date, and if you put the phone down I will just come round your house and put you on the naughty step and then you'll just have to go!'_

'So why didn't you just say you would and not bother coming?' Yami asked as he put his drink down.

'Because I know Joey would bug me to tell him what happened, I though I would come even if it was bad'.

'Well then, I'd better make sure you'd not have a bad time then. Without the raping part'.

Yugi smiled and felt the blush coming back again.

"Who knows, perhaps he is a nice guy…I should at least try".

'So, Yami…you're a doctor?'

Yugi regretted making it sound like a question. He knew he was doctor, hell he helped Joey, now he just looked stupid for saying.

Yami smiled, seeming amused by it 'Yes. I am a doctor'.

'Uhh…a-are you, like, a brain surgeon or something special?'

'No. Just you're regular doctor, I do odd surgeries here and there, but I deal with patients who need observation. That sort of thing'.

'Oh, right. Of course'.

'What about you Yugi?'

'I'm…err…a teacher…' Yugi replied.

'Really? Are they bigger then you?' Yami joked.

'No, I don't deal with kids that big' Yugi explained 'They're twelve years old and such, they wouldn't reach my height'.

'Is that the reason you won't teach the older ones'.

'Mainly yes'.

Yami chuckled again, at least he had made Yami laugh, wasn't that a good sign?

* * *

They talked to each other for a few hours, but the more and more they talked the more Yugi grew to like Yami: He was kind, smart, funny, caring. He was the perfect man, and now Yugi had the worry about if he was even good enough for Yami.

They talked about various things, Yugi told Yami about some moments with him and Joey and about his school-where he worked and the one he went to school to-and about his grandfather. Yami talked about where he worked-that being the hospital-and what medical school was like seeing as Yugi had never gone to one.

'So you live alone?' Yami asked.

'Yeah, that's right' Yugi replied.

'Well that's one problem with you. You should at least have a girlfriend living with you'.

'Well…that's never going to happen'.

'Alright, a boyfriend then'.

Yugi hid the blush on his face, he couldn't help but wonder if this date meant they were boyfriends or not.

'I-It doesn't matter' Yugi reassured.

'You must get lonely though' Yami persisted.

'S-Sometimes, but I don't mind it'.

Yami put his hand on top of Yugi's. Yugi blushed to crimson as he felt Yami's soft skin against his own, he looked up to Yami as he smiled at him.

'Yami…'

'Yugi, I think I'm going to like you' Yami whispered 'A lot'.

Yami begun to stroke Yugi's hand with his thumb, Yugi blush couldn't get any harder, and he was sure he would faint from it soon.

There was a wolf whistle and laughing from a group of men who had spotted them. Yugi hid his face and Yami took back his hand, also blushed to a red colour.

'Sorry' Yami apologised, though it made Yugi to wonder what he was actually apologising about.

'M-Maybe we should go somewhere more private' Yugi suggested as he stood up.

'You have somewhere in mind?' Yami asked as he also stood up.

'I…do' Yugi lied.

They both walked out so they stood outside the bar, the truth was Yugi only wanted to get away because he was so embarrassed. Yugi was mature, but there was times when he couldn't help but curl up and run away.

'So, where are we going now then?' Yami asked.

'Umm…w-well I…err…'

'There isn't a place is there?'

Yugi hung his head 'I'm sorry. It's just…I thought if we stayed there…and those guys…I'd die of embarrassment'.

'Maybe we should stay then, I can give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation'.

Yugi giggled and turned to Yami 'I'm sorry for dragging you out like that'.

'It's alright, those guys were kind of annoying anyway'.

'So…what should we do now?' Yugi asked.

'Well, what do you want to do? Finish it here? Go somewhere else? I'd do whatever you want to do Yugi' Yami said.

Yugi smiled and did something unexpected.

He put his hand on the back of Yami's neck, reached up and placed his lips on Yami's.

They stood still like that for several moments, and Yugi considered pulling away, but Yami let his hands slip around Yugi's waist as he kissed him back. They kissed each other passionately, even though he knew it wasn't very smart to kiss someone he barely knew, he couldn't deny it felt so good to do so.

They broke when they needed air, Yugi stared up at Yami with his face to a red colour.

'S-Sorry' Yugi quickly got out of Yami's embrace and hid his face 'I-I don't know what came over me. I never do that'.

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's cheek and made him stare back at Yami.

'I have an idea' Yami whispered 'If you'd like, we can go back to your house'.

'I-I'm…not sure'.

'We can talk some more, and have a glass of wine, you have wine right?'

'Y-Yeah but…you know…'

Yami chuckled 'I promise I won't seduce you or anything. I just thought of someplace private' Yami took back his hand 'But if that's a bad idea…'

'No. I-I mean…it's just a talk, I don't mind'.

Yami smiled 'Did you bring your car?'

'No. I walked'.

'Then let me chauffer and take you back home'.

'O-Okay'.

Yami and Yugi headed to Yami's car, Yugi directed Yami to his house. On the way he couldn't help but think how stupid he felt for kissing Yami for no reason.

* * *

When they got to Yugi's house, he let Yami in and went to get the wine and some glasses, Yami was in the living room waiting.

'You live here on your own?' Yami asked as he sat down on the sofa.

'You know the answer' Yugi said, talking was difficult when they were in two rooms.

'How do you live in such a big house?'

Yugi came back with two glasses and a bottle of white wine.

'Because I had years of saving' Yugi explained, he sat down next to Yami and put the glasses on the coffee table 'What about you? Is your house big and glamorous?'

Yami laughed and sat back 'No. My house is much smaller then this place'.

'How come?'

'Because I spent all my money buying the place'.

Yugi chuckled 'Is white wine okay?'

'My favourite'.

'Lucky pick' Yugi poured out two glasses and gave one to Yami 'Do you live with anyone?'

Yami took a sip 'I do'.

'Oh really?' Yugi sat round, taking interest 'Who is it?'

'A girl'.

Yugi stayed silent, not believing Yami admitted to living with a girl 'A girl?'

'She's just a friend' Yami reassured 'She's trying to get enough money to live on her own. Besides, she has a boyfriend, no way would she be interested in me'.

'Oh…I see…'

'Thought I was a cheater?' Yami asked amused.

'I don't know…I guess I shouldn't be so suspicious'.

'I'm guessing there's a deeper meaning behind this agitated act'.

'Well…you could say that. It's just every guy I meet only wants to have sex with me first sight, and I don't want that, I'd much rather wait and know the person then regret it first time around' Yugi sat back and took a sip of wine 'I don't know what the world is coming to, one time if you wanted to be with someone you had to ask the father and he'd have to be okay with it, and then you'd have to wait a year after marriage to even have sex'.

Yugi turned to Yami and noticed he was listening to every word.

'Sorry, sorry' Yugi hid his face 'I was talking too much'.

'That's alright' Yami put his hand on Yugi's again 'I like listening to you'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour again and looked away.

'Y-You're making me blush' Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Yugi's 'I bet you look cute when you blush'.

'No I don't'.

'Let me be the judge of that'.

Yugi turned slowly back to Yami, letting his blushed face be seen. Yami let go of Yugi's hand and stroked his cheek.

'You look very cute' Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed heavily, but enjoyed Yami stroking his cheek.

* * *

They stayed at Yugi's for while, talking again, and Yami occasionally flirted. Yami looked up at the clock and set his glass on the table.

'Man, it's already nine' Yami muttered.

'Was you supposed to be home by then?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, you won't believe what my friend is like. She thinks I have to be at home at a particular time etc, etc'.

'Does this mean you're a bad boy?' Yugi asked playfully.

'Sort of. But it was worth it to be with you'.

Yugi smiled and set his own glass on the table.

'One small request before I go' Yami continued 'May I have one last kiss for the night'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Well…I…err…maybe…just a little one'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to Yugi, he tilted his head and let his lips stroke over Yugi's. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back, Yami let his hand hold Yugi's neck as he kissed a little more roughly and leaned Yugi back slightly, Yugi was surprised about Yami's kiss this time, but he didn't stop it, Yugi put a hand on Yami's chest and remained kissing him.

They broke the kiss, Yugi was red again and Yami smiled, he rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I hope you do realise I'm going to be lovesick until we go on another date'.

'A-Another date?' Yugi repeated.

'You do want to go on another one, right?'

'Umm…yeah…sure'.

'Tomorrow sound good?'

'Y-Yeah'.

Yami let go of Yugi and stood up from the sofa 'I'll call you then tomorrow and tell you what the plan is, but I must really go now'.

Yami walked to the door, Yugi quickly got up and followed him.

'D-Don't you want my number?' Yugi asked.

'I already have it' Yami replied as he kicked his shoes on.

'H-How-?'

'When you called me earlier today, I saved your number'.

'Oh…right…I forgot…'

Yami gestured Yugi to come closer, he walked a few steps and Yami kissed him quickly on the cheek.

'I'll see you tomorrow' Yami said.

'Y-Yeah…bye Yami'.

Yami opened the door and walked to his car, Yugi waited until Yami had disappeared down the road in his car. Yugi shut the door and touched his lips gently, he gave a dreamy smile and a giggle.

"Maybe I was wrong" Yugi thought "Perhaps Yami is the guy I've been looking for".

*******************************End of chapter 3***************************

Me: 'He'd better be'.

Agil: 'Why?'

Me: 'For seven pages this better work'.

Diao: 'I'm sure it will'.

Me: 'Meh'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. My boyfriend

Me: 'Second date!'

Diao: 'Why are you so overly happy about this?'

Me: 'Because, it's crazy what you can do on dates'.

Diao: 'Pervert'.

Chapter 4-My boyfriend

Early the next morning, Yugi got dressed and ready and headed out. He knew the game shop opened a little earlier on Sundays, and seeing he had to be told by Joey his grandfather missed him. He thought he could help out a little before they opened up.

Yugi came to the place he used to call home, it hadn't changed at all which he was happy about.

He knocked on the door and looked though the window. He smiled and waved when Joey came to open the door to let him in.

'You're early Yug' Joey said as he locked the door again.

'I thought I might be able to help before you open up' Yugi explained 'Anything I can do?'

'Ah, not really. I got everything sorted and stuff'.

'Oh, I see'.

'Yugi?'

Yugi turned to see his aged grandfather walking down the stairs. Yugi smiled at him.

'Hey grandpa' Yugi greeted, he walked over to him and hugged him tightly 'Sorry I didn't see you earlier. I was busy'.

'That's alright. Are you going to stay?'

'Yeah, I thought I might help. I have nothing else to do today'.

'So I'm your last resort from boredom am I?' Solomon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'No, it's not like that grandpa' Yugi assured.

'At least you're here anyway. You might have not shown up at all'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle, Solomon let go of him and headed to the stairs 'I'll make you something to drink. Tea sound good?'

'Yes please' Yugi said.

Solomon went upstairs and as soon as he did, Joey grabbed Yugi by the shoulders.

'So?'

'So what?' Yugi asked.

'How did it go?' Joey asked 'The date'.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away 'It was…nice'.

'Something happened. You have to tell me, or I'll force it out of you one way or the other'.

Yugi sighed. There was no way he could escape it. Joey was very convincing.

* * *

Solomon gave them both cups of tea and left them as he had some things left to do. So Joey took the opportunity to pry into the events of last night. Yugi had told Joey about Yami and himself talking, and the part when the guys made them leave. But he happened to leave out the part where he kissed Yami and that they went back to Yugi's house.

'So, was he a nice guy?' Joey asked as he finished off his tea.

'Yeah, he was…very nice' Yugi replied with a little pink in his face.

Joey looked at Yugi and smirked 'What else aren't you telling me?'

'Huh?'

'You're hiding something from me. So tell me'.

Yugi hung his head and shuffled his feet 'But…you won't like what I might say'.

'Why? He didn't force you into something did he?'

'N-No, no. N-Nothing like that! It's just…' Yugi looked away as his face turned red.

'Spill it Yug' Joey persisted.

'I…well we…might've…you know…k-kissed…'

There was a moments silence that made Yugi nervous, he held the bottom of his shirt and played with it.

'Really?'

'Y-Y-Yeah…' Yugi stuttered.

Joey put his arm around Yugi and ruffled his hair.

'Way to go Yugi!' Joey cheered.

'Ah! J-Joey! Get off!'

Joey let go of Yugi while sniggering, Yugi sorted out his hair and looked away, still blushing heavily.

'I take it you really liked him then'.

'Y-Yeah. He's just…' Yugi sighed and rested against the counter as he thought back to when he was with Yami, the moment he and Yami kissed 'He's just different. And it was the right difference that made me like him so much' Yugi sighed and hugged his middle 'Thinking about those kisses…I can't wait to see him again. It's like being in high school again with a crush. You know?'

'Mmm'.

Yugi looked up to see Joey mimicking him 'Knock it off!' Yugi hit Joey in the arm making him laugh.

'So, you're going on another date then?'

'Y-Yeah'.

'Where you going this time?' Joey asked.

'H-He said he'd call me with the plans, so…I'll have to wait-'

They both looked down at Yugi's trouser pocket as it began to ring. His phone.

Yugi quickly took out his phone and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Did I disturb you?' Yami asked.

'Yami!' Yugi held onto his phone tightly and turned away as Joey tried to listen to his conversation.

'I did, didn't I?'

'N-No, no. I was just…surprised you called so early' Yugi explained.

'Oh, I was at the hospital doing a night shift'.

Yugi opened his mouth 'You was there all night?'

'Yeah. I had to do someone else's shift to be able to go on the date with you'.

There was a moments silence, Yugi just stared ahead.

'Yugi? You still there?' Yami asked.

'Why would you do that? It can be bad on your health. You're a doctor you should know this!'

Yami chuckled 'Yugi, I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to get ill'.

'Well…if you say so. I still feel bad about making you take night shifts'.

'Don't worry about it. Anyway, I called to say I have our date arrangements'.

'Already?'

'I was here all night. I had time to make a call'.

'Oh yeah'.

'So, expect me to pick you up, at seven to take you to dinner. And dress smartly'.

'Why? Is the place we're going to smart?'

'No. I just want to see you in a suit' Yugi blushed heavily 'Is that alright?'

'Y-Yeah. It's fine. I can't wait'.

'Me too. See you at seven then'.

'Y-Yami'.

'Yes?'

Yugi held the bottom of his shirt as he knew Joey was listening to him, he had a knack of knowing what people were saying if he could only hear what one person said.

But there was something Yugi desperately wanted to ask Yami.

'Umm…remember to sleep' Yugi said 'I don't want you to fall asleep on our date'.

Yami chuckled 'I won't. See you tonight'.

'Bye'.

Yugi ended the call and turned to Joey, who had a smirk.

'J-Joey! Don't smirk like that!' Yugi ordered.

'I take it you two are going on a date' Joey said slyly.

'You're not coming'.

'Damn it!'

* * *

So when seven started coming around, Yugi quickly got changed. Though it took him four times to change his outfit, he finally chose one to wear.

He wore a brown jacket over the top of a white dress shirt and some matching pants. He looked at himself once more in the mirror and sighed.

"Do I look smart enough? I mean…he's a doctor, perhaps he has a different type of smart to mine".

The doorbell rang and Yugi knew it was too late to change.

"I just have to be confident! I do look…somewhat smart".

Yugi jogged down the stairs and opened the door to Yami.

'You ready to go?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi said as he kicked on his shoes, he shut the door behind him and locked it 'I'm ready'.

Yami smiled 'That's good. I can't wait to eat, I'm starving'.

* * *

Yami pulled up in front of a restaurant, by the looks of it, Yugi could tell that it was a posh restaurant.

'Are we at the right place?' Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled 'Yes, we are. I have been here before so I know'.

They both got out of Yami's car and headed to the front door, while Yami asked for the reserved seats, Yugi looked around and noticed two things.

One, there were seats by the windows. Just like normal tables with candles on them etc.

Two, there were also small like cubicles for tables, where there were walls for more privacy and intimacy.

"Wonder which one Yami got" Yugi thought.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up as Yami held his hand 'This way'.

Yami lead Yugi through the restaurant until they came to one of the more private tables and sat down. There was no real surprise in that.

Seeing as the seat was one curved seat, Yami ended up sitting next to Yugi.

'You like?' Yami asked.

'I just knew you had reserved something like this' Yugi muttered.

'Hmm? Am I predictable?'

'A little'.

Yami chuckled 'Then you probably know why I got us this then'.

Yugi blushed and looked away 'Yeah…I can guess that as well'.

Yami cupped Yugi's chin and forced him to look at him, making him blush even more.

'I've never been predicted before' Yami whispered.

'N-Never?' Yugi stuttered.

'Never'.

Yugi looked around, seeing if he could spot anyone else.

'Y-Yami…if a waiter sees us-'

Yami leaned closer making Yugi blush to a red colour and close his eyes.

'Predict what I'll do next' Yami said.

'Y-You'll kiss me' Yugi replied 'A-And then a waiter will see us, and I'll die of embarrassment'.

Yami laughed and let go of Yugi, making Yugi open his eyes in confusion.

'I won't kiss you. Not yet anyway, so you don't have to worry about dying of embarrassment yet'.

'O-Okay'.

Soon a waiter came and took their orders, and after a wait their food was brought to them.

'Yami…I haven't heard much about you' Yugi looked up at him 'Can you tell me stuff about you'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'What would you like to know?'

'Well…who did you live with? I mean your family'.

Yami sighed and poked at his food 'There was me, my father, my mother and my brother'.

'You have a brother?'

'Older'.

'What's his name then?'

'Atemu'.

'What does he do?'

Yami looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow 'Find him more interesting then me?'

'Eh? I haven't even met him!'

Yami chuckled 'I know. Couldn't resist. Atemu is the head of a gaming company. He went to college to study about business etc, and then he met this guy and they started a business together when they left'.

'Wow. Is he rich and famous?'

'Err…I wouldn't say famous. But he does have quite a bit of money. Anything else?'

'Umm…what about your parents? What do they do?'

Yami smiled to himself 'Fly a lot'.

'Fly?'

'They retired and now they're obsessed of flying all around the world. I hardly see them in Japan anymore'.

'Oh…and with your brother busy all the time…I guess you get lonely as well'.

'Something like that' Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'And you lived with just your grandfather, right?'

'Yeah. I did'.

'I bet that must've been hard'.

'Not at all. Despite my grandpa's age, he is very healthy and very fit. I would come home from school and find him lifting the heavy stuff into the shop'.

'Sounds like he loved what he was doing'.

'Yeah. Though I'm sure he would like to go to Egypt again and stuff. I'm sure he loves the game shop just as much'.

'That's good then'.

Yami stabbed his food and ate it, Yugi brought a smile to his face and looked away.

'I have another question' Yugi said.

'Alright'.

'What is the one thing you regret the most?'

Yami stopped eating and looked up at the ceiling.

'Hard one…hmm…I would have to say…pushing my brother down the stairs'.

Yami returned to his food while Yugi stared at him, gawping.

'You…pushed him down the stairs?' Yugi questioned.

'Yep'.

'…Why?'

'We was both in high school, and Atemu was dating this girl, then after two weeks she dumped him. Atemu got really depressed about it, when he wasn't in school, he would complain and whine all day about why she would leave him. He was doing that again and we happened to be on the top of the stairs, so I pushed him and he fell down them'.

'And you're a doctor?'

Yami chuckled 'I was like twelve or so at the time. And besides, Atemu never complained again'.

'That's not the point. You shouldn't push someone down the stairs'.

'I didn't mean to'.

'You could've hurt him'.

'He had a bump. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?'

Yugi looked away 'No reason'.

'What's the one thing you regret then Yugi?'

Yugi looked away and muttered a few things before whispering 'I don't know'.

'You've never regretted anything?'

'Not really'.

Yami smiled and carried on eating 'Strange guy you are Yugi'.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, Yami ordered some more wine. Yugi finished off his glass and put it on the table.

'I think that's about as much as I'm going to drink tonight' Yugi said.

Yami sighed 'Where's your sense of fun?'

'Where's your sense of responsibility? You're driving'.

'Good point' Yami put his glass down and turned to Yugi 'Had a good time?'

'Obviously'.

'Oh? Why do you say it so confidently?'

'I knew it was going to be a good date anyway'.

'How so?'

'Because it was with you'.

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's cheek 'You're so cute'.

'Is this the alcohol talking?' Yugi jokingly asked.

Yami chuckled 'I'm not drunk. I'm never drunk'.

'That's a lie'.

Yami chuckled again 'Okay, but I never get drunk in public'.

Yugi smiled up at Yami and his face grew a little red. He couldn't hold back anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him passionately. Yami didn't take too long to kiss him back and hold his waist, Yami pushed Yugi up against the seat and kissed him a little roughly, Yugi didn't stop the kiss but rather enjoyed it and tangled his hands in his hair.

They broke the kiss when they needed air.

'I was waiting for you to do that' Yami whispered.

He kissed Yugi again on the lips, but Yugi moved his head again, making Yami worried.

'What's wrong?'

'I just remembered if someone sees us, It'll be so embarrassing'.

Yami chuckled and let go of Yugi, sitting himself back round again.

'You're such a party pooper' Yami joked.

Yugi looked down at his hands that sat on his lap.

'Y-Yami'.

'Hmm?'

'I…err…it's just…I should really be getting home' Yugi explained 'I have a class tomorrow to teach, and if I'm late…'

'I understand. I'll go pay the bill then'.

Yami got up and left Yugi on his own. Yugi sighed and hung his head, why was it so hard to ask something important?

* * *

Yami pulled up in front of Yugi's house, he turned to Yugi who had remained silent through their journey.

'I'll see you another time then' Yami said, he leaned closer and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

'Y-Yami'.

'Yes?'

'I-It's just…umm…d-does this mean…we-we're b-boyfriends?' Yugi stutteringly asked.

Yami smiled at him 'Do you want us to be?'

'I-I do…but…'

'Then we're boyfriends' Yami leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead 'I wouldn't want to force you into a relationship. But if it's what you want, we can be boyfriends'.

'Yeah. I might like that'.

'Me too'.

They shared one last kiss before Yugi opened the door.

'Night Yami' Yugi said.

'Night Yugi'.

Yugi shut the door and headed to his front door to unlock it, Yami didn't leave until Yugi had gone inside his house.

Yugi listened as he heard Yami's car drive away, he smiled and blushed to himself. It was like a dream come true, like a fairytale. He was Yami's boyfriend, he couldn't believe that was the title he had now, but yet he loved it.

"I think things are going to be better now".

***************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Ah, only good things will happen now'.

Diao: 'We know that whatever you say is totally the opposite to what you mean'.

Me: 'Oh…right…err…pain will come!'

Diao: 'Yeah. That'll work'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Roses for one

Me: Counting.

Agil: 'Why is Vann counting?'

Diao: 'She's trying to see how many chapters she can fit into the story'.

Agil: 'Oh. Right'.

Chapter 5-Roses for one

It had been three days since Yugi had last talked to Yami, he knew he was a doctor so he was probably busy and all, yet he couldn't help feeling almost abandoned.

It was Wednesday and Yugi still felt abandoned still. He was sorting out papers for the next class, yet he couldn't help his mind wonder off.

"God, I'm acting like a high school student. I'm an adult, I should be acting like an adult".

Then Yugi's phone rang. He was surprised to hear it going in his bag, but he took it out and looked at the number.

Yami.

It was a message, so Yugi read it.

Yami's message: "Are you on a break?"

Yugi was quick to reply.

Yugi's message: " Yeah. I am".

It rang again, but this time it was a call from Yami, Yugi quickly answered it and put it next to his ear.

'H-Hello?' Yugi stuttered.

'Hello Yugi' Yami greeted 'Sorry for not calling sooner'.

'T-That's alright. I didn't think twice about it'.

'Well, I called up to see if you were going to be free on the weekend. I hear there's some good movies out'.

'Yeah, I'd love that' Yugi blushed afterwards "Love"? Could he really say that word just yet?

Yami chuckled though.

'That's great. Can't wait then'.

'Umm…Y-Yami'.

'Yes?'

Yugi could feel his heart beating fast and he held tightly to his clothes.

'Umm…w-would you…like to…maybe…c-come over my house…f-for dinner?'

There was a few moments silence and Yugi began to fear he had said the wrong thing. Maybe couples didn't do that sort of thing these days. Or maybe he was too busy to want to go round Yugi's.

There was a small chuckle which made Yugi relax slightly.

'You trust me to be let loose in your house?' Yami asked jokingly.

'Well…I did before' Yugi pointed out.

'So you did. Well, I would like to have dinner with you Yugi Mutou. When did you have in mind?'

'How about tomorrow?' Yugi asked, though instantly regretted it.

Tomorrow? Surely Yami would be busy then, what was he thinking?

'Tomorrow? Hmm…okay'.

'R-Really?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah. Unless, you thought I wouldn't like that idea'.

'N-No, no. That's not it. W-When will you get off work then?'

'Uhh…about seven. I might be late if there's an emergency, but I should be there. Sound good?'

'Y-Yes. Of course'.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah. Bye Yami'.

They ended their calls, and when Yugi put the phone down he hit himself in the head.

"How stupid can I be?" Yugi thought "I sounded so dumb! Stuttering! I'm his stupid boyfriend, why did I sound so stupid? But…at least I got Yami to come over mine sooner".

Yugi smiled to himself and blushed slightly, he couldn't wait to see Yami again, and he wouldn't have to wait too long as well.

* * *

Next day, seven~

Yugi was busying around the kitchen in his house. He had decided to try and get his work done before he could make dinner, unfortunately he ran a little late with his work, which in turned left the dinner still cooking. And Yami would be here any minute.

Yugi was beyond stressed.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh god! Stay calm. Stay calm".

Yugi walked to the front door and opened it, as soon as he did his face was filled with red roses.

'I thought I'd better bring something' Yami said as he stepped in 'Do you like them?'

'I love them Yami' Yugi took them from his hands 'I'll put them in water straight away'.

Yugi hurried to the kitchen and found a vase, he filled it with water and placed the roses in them, he played with them until he thought they looked perfect.

'What? Not ready yet?' Yami asked poking his head into the kitchen.

'Ah! Don't worry, it'll be ready any minute'

'Need any help?'

'N-No. I'm just fine'.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and rested his head on Yugi's.

'You're stressing' He whispered.

'I-I am?' Yugi stuttered.

'Yeah. Just calm down, if you need any help, just ask me, okay?'

'I-I'm fine Yami. Really'.

'Okay. If you say so'.

He kissed Yugi on the head, making Yugi blush some more.

'A-Anyway' Yugi continued, wriggling out of Yami's arms 'Y-You're the guest, you shouldn't be made to do the cooking'.

'Why? Do you think I'm a bad cook?'

Yugi looked away 'Well maybe. Never know'.

Yami chuckled 'I'd like to reassure, I am a good cook. So don't doubt my cooking powers again Yugi'.

'What, can you cook microwave dinners or something?' Yugi joked.

'Oh that does it' Yami grabbed Yugi by the middle and started tickling him down his sides.

Yugi couldn't help but cry, and pretty soon there was tears in his eyes.

'Yami! Stop!' Yugi pleaded through his hysteria 'I take it back! You're a good cook! Good cook!'

Yami let Yugi go and he caught his breath back and tried to stop the giggles.

'Never underestimate me Yugi' Yami warned.

* * *

When Yugi finally got the dinner ready, he served it up and sat opposite Yami.

'Itadakimasu'.

Yami ate a bit of it and smiled at Yugi 'This is good'.

'You think so?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi, I know good food, and this is good food'.

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled 'Thanks Yami'.

Yami returned the smile and they carried on eating.

'So…how was work?' Yugi asked, thinking of the only thing to say.

'It was alright' Yami replied 'But I'm sure you wouldn't want all the gory details over dinner'.

'Well, if they're gory, then maybe I'd better not ask'.

Yami chuckled 'How about you? How was the kiddies?'

Yugi giggled 'Well, they were troublesome today, but that's just all'.

'Nothing too much I hope for you'.

'No. I have had worse'.

'Oh?'

'Well…one kid punched me, and I had a massive black eye. But he didn't mean it, he just got in a fight with another kid and I got in the way'.

'Sounded painful. I could've been treating you'.

Yugi giggled again 'I think I would remember. Besides, doctors aren't allowed to date their patients'.

'Hmm, I guess you're right'.

Yugi smiled 'Then, I guess it's lucky I'm not your patient'.

Yami chuckled 'It'll be naughty if you was though'.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes 'I knew you would think along those lines'.

* * *

When they finished their dinner, Yugi cleared the plates and put them in the sink, filling it with water.

'Need help?' Yami asked as he held Yugi's waist.

Yugi giggled 'Cleaning dishes. I'm sure I can handle that Yami'.

'Sorry. I just hate not being able to do anything'.

'Well, I can't think of something for you to do'.

Yami pulled a playful smile 'Really? Not one thing?'

Yami started to kiss up Yugi's neck slowly. Yugi tipped his head to one side so Yami could kiss his neck clearer, he reached to Yugi's jaw line and kissed along that until he turned Yugi around and kissed him on the lips. Yugi instinctively kissed back, putting one hand on Yami's shoulder, and the other on the back of his head. When they broke through the kiss, Yami stared at Yugi's hand on his shoulder.

'Nice' Yami said.

Yugi looked at it, but gasped when he saw the wet patch through his shirt.

'I'm so sorry' Yugi apologised through his giggles.

'That's alright' Yami dipped his hand into the water and splashed Yugi. Making his face and half of his shirt wet.

'Right, that does it' Yugi picked up a cloth and soaked it into the water.

Yami immediately ran away and Yugi chased him into the living room. Yugi managed to put the wet cloth over Yami's face and kept it in place until he fell backwards onto the sofa when he removed it himself and wiped the water away from his face.

'You're a nasty person Yugi' Yami said.

'Well you shouldn't splash me with water' Yugi retorted.

'Understood'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him closer until their lips met again. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him close so Yugi sat on top of him. Yugi enjoyed the feeling of being close to Yami and clung to his shirt as they kissed even more passionately.

Yami rolled over so he sat on top of Yugi instead and kissed a little more roughly, but Yugi enjoyed it like that, so he didn't bother trying to change it.

Yami licked Yugi's lips, wanting to explore his mouth, but as soon as Yugi was about to open his mouth, gravity kicked in and seeing as they laid on the edge of the sofa and they hit the floor.

Yugi sat up as Yami sat up as well, rubbing his back.

'Are you alright Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' Yami smiled 'I'm fine. Nothing to worry about'.

'Okay. I'm sorry if I fell on you too hard'.

'That's alright'.

They both stared at each other and in an instant they were back to kissing, they stayed like that until Yugi had to force Yami to go home, but he couldn't quite deny it, he wished Yami had stayed that little bit longer.

Just so they could hold and kiss each other some more.

***********************End of chapter 5***********************************

Me: 'God I'm tired'.

Diao: 'I've just realised what your next evil plan is'.

Me: 'Mainly because I told you, so don't go telling'.

Diao: 'I won't. I'm not as evil as you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Our night

Me: 'Why do I feel old when I'm about to write lemons?'

Diao: 'Because you are'.

Me: 'Oh that does it, I'm going to kill you Diao'.

Diao: 'Try it, big boy'.

Agil: 'If you don't like it or aren't old enough then **Don't read between the bold lines!**'

Chapter 6-Our night.

It was the weekend again, Yugi was back in the game shop. He leant against the counter while his grandfather manned the cash register, and Joey was placing items on the shelves.

'So, you're going on another date?' Joey asked as he wiped his forehead.

'Yeah. He's going to take me to the movies' Yugi explained 'He's going to pick me up at four'.

'Hmm' Joey picked up a box and stood in thought 'I can't think of any new movies out…'

Yugi giggled 'Neither can I. But Yami says that there are some good ones, so I trust him'.

'This is your third date right?'

'Yeah. It is'.

Joey smirked and turned away, but Yugi had already seen it and was questioning it.

'What?' Yugi asked 'Why are you smiling like that?'

'Well…' Joey took out some merchandise and placed it on the shelf 'You know what they say about third dates. You know…the gentleman takes his date back to his home to do certain stuff'.

Yugi blushed heavily 'Joey! Yami isn't like that!'

'Oh really?'

'Yes really. Yami is a kind and loving person, not all relationships are about sex'.

'Alright. Just saying'.

'You do know I'm still here' Solomon said as he sat back in his chair.

Yugi turned to him 'But you're older then us. So you know about this stuff'.

'In any case, I think I'm with Yugi on this' Solomon smiled 'This Yami sounds that he is mature and I'm sure he wouldn't want to rush Yugi into anything'.

'Bet you ten quid' Joey said.

'Very well'.

Yuri rolled his eyes 'You're betting if I'm going to have sex or not, what has the world come to?'

'I'm a guy, and if I had met someone I really, really liked I wouldn't waste my time dawdling about it. Trust me, sooner or later, Yami is gonna bunk with you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and tried to change the subject. Though he couldn't help his mind wonder off, he didn't think Yami had made any suggestions about the two getting more intimate. Or maybe Yugi was blind and pretended to not notice. Asking Yami would be embarrassing, so he would just have to find out on his own.

* * *

Yugi was ready by the time it was four, he was sat waiting for Yami, watching the clock go by slowly. It made him nervous, but there was nothing much else he could do.

The doorbell rang, Yugi jumped up from his seat and nearly dashed to the door. He opened it and Yami smiled at him.

'Evening Yugi' Yami leant closer to kiss Yugi on the lips 'Ready to go?'

'Yeah' Yugi shut the door behind him and locked it 'What are we going to see?'

Yami put his arm around Yugi 'I thought we might pick something when we got there'.

'Like the old way?'

Yami chuckled 'Something like that'.

* * *

They soon came to the cinema, Yami and Yugi looked down the list of films being played.

"I don't even know what some of these films are" Yugi thought "Though I can hazard a guess to what most of them are".

'This one sounds good' Yami said, pointing to one.

Yugi looked at it and read the name.

"The night hunter".

Yugi stared at it, then to Yami.

'What?' Yami asked.

'You…really like these films?'

'Yeah. Don't tell me you don't like horror films'.

'W-Well…they are scary and all…' Yugi said distantly.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'I can protect you if you like'.

'But it's about vampires' Yugi whimpered 'They suck blood and stuff'.

'Do you want to watch another film then?'

Yugi stared at the list. All the others sounded like romantics-and no doubt all sappy as well-but a horror movie was something different. Then again, it had been a long time since he had actually watched one.

'No. We can watch that one' Yugi smiled up at Yami 'Besides, I have you to protect me'.

Yami leant down to kiss Yugi on the lips 'I'll go buy us tickets'.

Yami walked off and bought two tickets, they walked in and Yami turned to Yugi.

'Do you want a drink or anything?' Yami asked.

'Umm…no. I think I'll be okay'.

'Alright. How about we head to the theatre room then'.

'Okay then'.

Yami lead Yugi to the right room, and they got a seat in the middle row. Other people was chatting to each other and waiting for the movie.

'Umm…Y-Yami'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Yeah?'

'I-If I scream or anything…you won't laugh will you?'

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'No Yugi. I won't'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. It's been a long time since I've watched a horror movie'.

'When was the last time?'

'When I was fifteen. Joey got a movie about dead people rising and killing other people. I couldn't watch anything on TV for a week'.

Yami chuckled and sat back 'Well I'll be here for you'.

'Yeah. Okay'.

The lights died down and everyone went silent as the movie began.

* * *

After a few hours the movie was over and everyone left the cinema. It was seven by now and very dark.

'What did you think of the movie?' Yugi asked.

'I always like horror films. And I liked that one' Yami turned to Yugi 'I should be asking you that question. A few years since you've watched a horror film'.

'To be honest. I'm alright. I thought it would be scarier then what I imagined, but I truly enjoyed it'.

Yami chuckled as he opened the car door for Yugi 'I'm a doctor. I know what you need'.

'Sure Yami'.

Yugi slipped into the car and buckled up. Yami shut the door and walked round to the drivers side, getting in and starting the car up.

Yami turned to Yugi as he gave a yawn.

'You tired?' Yami asked.

'Sort of' Yugi said wearily 'Whenever I watch a film for too long, I always get tired'.

Yami chuckled and pulled out of the car park 'I should get you home quickly before you fall asleep'.

Yugi nodded his head and rested back against his seat, watching the lights of the town go pass them.

* * *

Yami pulled up next to Yugi's house. They both got out so Yami could walk Yugi back to his door.

Yugi turned to Yami 'I had a nice time Yami. Thank you'.

Yami smiled 'Anytime'.

He leant closer and gave Yugi a passionate kiss, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back. Yami broke the kiss and smiled and the blushed Yugi.

'I'll call you' Yami whispered.

He gave Yugi a small kiss on the lips before he took back his arms, he walked back down the path. Yugi unlocked his door and opened it, but remained where he stood.

'Yami' Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'Umm…d-do you…want to come inside?'

'What purpose would I have by coming into your house?' Yami asked with a playful smile.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders with a hint of pink in his face. Yami walked back to him and kissed him again, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck again as Yami lead him into his house.

Yami broke the kiss so he could shut the door behind him but went back to kissing Yugi again. Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall in the midst of their kissing. Yami was kissing Yugi roughly, forcing his tongue into Yugi's mouth and exploring inside; he had also managed to hold Yugi's hands in his and pinned them against the wall. Despite Yami being over dominant, Yugi enjoyed the kiss as fully as he could.

Yami broke from the kiss so he could start kissing down Yugi's neck. When Yugi gave a weak moan when Yami kissed a sensitive area on his neck, Yami started to suck on it, making Yugi moan even more. Yugi tried to get his hands free so he could hold onto Yami, he had a bad feeling he was going to fall over from the pleasure he was getting, but Yami kept him at bay.

Yugi moaned again as Yami sucked harder, and this time his leg stroked the side of Yami's leg slightly. Yami purred against Yugi's neck, making Yugi blush to a red colour.

'You enjoying yourself?' Yami asked with a smile.

'S-Sort of' Yugi stuttered.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi again, Yami let go of Yugi's hands so he could hold his face while kissing passionately. Yugi let his hands go to Yami's shirt and started to unbutton it, and when it was unbuttoned all the way, he placed his hands on Yami's bare chest.

Yami broke the kiss and looked down at Yugi's hands on his chest.

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'S-Sorry' He took his hands away, feeling a little embarrassed of doing that.

But Yami put Yugi's hands back on his chest and kissed Yugi again. Yugi stood there as his face crimsoned. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but he enjoyed it nevertheless, he kissed Yami back and let his hands explore around Yami's chest. Yami let his hands slip down to Yugi's shirt and unbuttoned that as well, his hands started to feel their way around Yugi's chest, when he came to his nipples he pinched them getting a gasp out of Yugi.

They broke from their kiss, but Yami leant closer so he was next to Yugi's ear.

'I don't want to leave now' Yami whispered.

'Me too' Yugi whispered back 'Yami…take me upstairs'.

Yami didn't hesitate in Yugi's orders. He bent down and picked Yugi up, putting him over his shoulder.

Yugi started to struggle as Yami climbed up the stairs.

'Yami! I didn't mean like this!' Yugi said 'Put me down!'

'But you wanted to be upstairs' Yami chuckled.

'Not like this though!'

They soon reached the top where Yami put Yugi back down, he turned to glare at Yami.

'Don't ever carry me like that again' Yugi scolded 'It was terrifying, I thought you was going to drop me-!'

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi immediately forgot what he was scolding Yami for and kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Yugi held Yami's hand.

'This way' He whispered and lead Yami to his bedroom.

(**Yeah, lemon is obvious to start here**)

As soon as they got into the room, they were back to kissing each again. They both fell over and landed on the bed, with Yami on top of Yugi. Yugi let his hands push Yami's shirt off his shoulders and Yami shrugged it off himself. Yugi sat up underneath Yami and let his arms go around Yami, stroking his bare back.

Yami pushed Yugi's shirt off of his shoulders and kissed down his neck, and down to his chest.

Yugi moaned when he came to one of his buds and licked it. He licked it, sucked it, even nipped it sometimes.

Yami pushed Yugi lightly backwards so he ended up on his back, Yami leaned over him and kissed him passionately again. Yugi enjoyed the kiss, so didn't stop it or question what Yami was going to do.

When Yami broke from the kiss he unbuckled Yugi's pants and pulled them off-along with his underpants-so he laid naked underneath him. Yugi blushed to a bright red colour, but Yami just chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'I am a doctor' Yami whispered 'I have seen people naked before'.

'That…That doesn't really help' Yugi said, flustered.

Yami chuckled again and gave one last kiss before he headed back down to Yugi's member. He was already hard, Yami traced his finger over Yugi's hard-on, making a shiver go up Yugi's back. Yami reached down and licked the tip of Yugi's member.

Yugi gave a small squeak. Yami licked every inch of Yugi's member, getting small moans out of Yugi, and then he took Yugi into his mouth.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried as Yami sucked on his member.

Yami sucked lazily on Yugi's member, making Yugi moan quietly and wriggle slightly, trying to get Yami to suck harder. But Yami continued at his pace, so Yugi did his best to stay still and trust Yami.

When Yugi remained still, Yami decided to suck harder. Yugi moaned and reached down to tangle his hands in Yami's hair, as Yami sucked harder Yugi could feel himself reaching closer.

'Yami! Please!' Yugi begged.

Yami sucked harder and Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

'Yami!' Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami stayed where he was until he drank every drop. He removed himself from Yugi's member and stared at Yugi. He was panting slightly with his eyes closed, his face flushed to red, and some light sweat covering his body. Yami licked his lips, tasting the remaining release on his lips.

'You taste good Yugi' Yami commented.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked to Yami 'Glad you like the taste then'.

Yami chuckled and sat himself in-between Yugi's legs, he pushed them apart some more so he could see his entrance.

'Tell me if this hurts' Yami said 'And I'll stop'.

Yugi nodded and braced himself.

Yami circled around Yugi's entrance with his finger to loosen his muscles, and then he slipped his finger in. Yugi gasped and tensed when he felt Yami's finger inside him.

'Are you okay?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah'.

'Alright then'.

Yami stretched Yugi with his finger, circling around his muscles. Yami added another finger making Yugi hiss slightly, Yami continued to stretch Yugi and then added another finger. Yami continued to stretch Yugi until he was sure Yugi was ready, he took out his fingers making Yugi whimper slightly.

'Be patient' Yami whispered.

He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and slipped himself in. Yugi gasped and held tightly to the bed sheets as he felt Yami inside him. Yami kept going until he was inside all the way.

They were both sweating and breathing heavy slightly. Yami put his hand on Yugi's cheek.

'Are you okay?' Yami asked.

Yugi gave a small nod. Yami decided to wait until Yugi was adjusted to him, so he kissed up and down his neck, making Yugi give weak moans.

When Yugi had adjusted to Yami's intrusion he started to move his hips slightly. Getting the hint, Yami pulled out so only the tip was left in and thrust back in.

Yugi arched his back and moaned loudly as he felt Yami hit something inside him.

Yami continue to thrust into Yugi, making him cry out with each hit. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and his legs around Yami's waist, bringing him deeper inside him. Yami began to thrust harder and faster into Yugi, making him cry out even louder.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out when Yami hit his prostate.

Yami continued to hit Yugi's prostate, getting him to cry out loudly each time.

Yami felt himself nearing his edge, so he reached down in-between their bodies and stroked Yugi's member in time with his thrusts. Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles tightened around Yami's member, he gave a few more thrusts before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

(**Obvious lemon obviously ends here**)

They stayed tense for several moments, Yami pulled out of Yugi and laid next to him. They took their time to catch their breath back, Yami turned to Yugi and stroked his cheek.

'Enjoyed your date?' Yami asked.

Yugi gave a nod 'Yeah. A lot'.

Yami chuckled and held Yugi's hand. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Yugi woke up again, but by this time it was the morning. Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes, he didn't particularly want to wake up, he enjoyed laying in his bed with the sun warming up his skin. Yugi looked next to him to see Yami laying next to him, he smiled when he saw Yugi's eyes.

'Morning Yugi' Yami said quietly.

'Have…you been watching me?' Yugi asked.

'You was so cute though' Yami defended 'It was hard not to'.

'Oh no!'

Yugi grabbed the covers and pulled it over himself, Yami laughed and moved closer to Yugi.

'What are you so embarrassed about?' Yami asked as he tugged at the covers.

'Everything' Yugi replied 'I don't know what I could've been doing in my sleep'.

Yami smirked and went under the covers himself, and leaned over the blushing Yugi.

'You didn't do anything' Yami reassured 'You just looked cute'.

'Well that's bad enough' Yugi retorted.

Yami chuckled and leant closer to kiss Yugi on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back.

When they broke the kiss Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I enjoyed last night' Yami whispered 'I hope you did too'.

'Yeah…I did'.

Yami sniggered 'You were squeaking like a little mouse'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'Oh shut up!'

Yugi pushed Yami off him and turned over.

'Oh, so that's how it's going to be then' Yami said, a little playful.

'Ah! No! Yami! Get off!' Yugi yelled from under the covers.

They stayed there for most of the morning, seeing as they had no where important to be they decided to stay together for the morning. Just being with Yami for the time being was good enough, they had become closer anyway.

*****************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Me: 'Well, Yugi has permitted Yami the honour of being naughty'.

Diao: 'Permitted?'

Agil: 'Naughty?'

Me: 'That's right boys. You better believe it'.

Diao: '…Yeah. No more sugar for you'.

Me: -_-

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Blessings from an old man

Me: 'This is where things start to get interesting'.

Diao: 'Like what?'

Me: 'If I told you, it would spoil the surprise'.

Chapter 7-Blessings from an old man

Yugi flopped down on the couch, after two more weeks of weekdays of school, and weekends of fun, he finally had six weeks of absolutely nothing to do.

'I love summer breaks' Yugi muttered to himself. He could do whatever he wanted, go on holiday, have some relaxing time.

Of course he knew that most of it would probably have Yami involved somehow.

His phone started to ring and vibrate across the table, he picked it up and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Hope I'm not interrupting you class' Yami said.

Yugi giggled and crossed his legs.

'You didn't Yami' Yugi reassured 'I'm not at school'.

'Why? Are you sick?'

Yugi giggled again 'No. It's the summer break silly'.

Yami chuckled 'Oh. I thought that was next week?'

'No. Only for the younger ones. My holidays started Saturday'.

'I must've heard it wrong then. Are you at home then?'

'Yep'.

'Alone?'

Yugi smirked 'I might be. Depends'.

'Well, in a few minutes I get off for a lunch break. I was thinking of going home, but if you want I can stop by'.

Yugi smiled to himself 'Yeah. You can come over'.

'Good. I'll be there soon'.

'Okay, bye'.

Yugi ended the call and quickly got up, making sure that everything was tidy and he looked reasonable for Yami.

* * *

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Yugi leapt at the door, as soon as he opened it he was greeted by a heavy passionate kiss by Yami and something was put in his hand.

When he broke the kiss he looked at a bunch of roses Yami had bought.

'More roses?' Yugi questioned.

'I couldn't resist' Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'I saw them and thought you would like them'.

Yugi smelled them and smiled at Yami.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi leaned up and gave a small kiss on his lips 'You're so romantic at times'.

'At times?'

Yugi giggled and headed to the kitchen, getting out a vase and putting the roses in it. Yami followed him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

'So, how does it feel to be out of school?' Yami asked.

'Great, I can do anything I like for six weeks. Oh!'

Yugi wriggled out of Yami's grip and headed to the hallway but coming back, he held up a key and put it in Yami's hand, he looked at it then to Yugi.

'What is this?' Yami asked.

'It's a spare key to my house. I just thought…seeing as we're dating and stuff…you might like an extra key so you can let yourself in without me having to open the door'.

Yami smiled and pocketed the key 'Thank you Yugi. I'll try not to loose it'.

Yami put his arms around Yugi again and placed his forehead against Yugi's.

'So…seeing as we're alone, how about we…' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi's neck 'Have a little alone time?'

Yugi moaned and placed his hands on Yami's chest as he started to nibble his neck.

'Yami…is sex all you think about?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm…yes. Especially if it's with you' Yami said against his skin.

'Yami. Can we be serious for a little moment?'

Yami pulled away from Yugi's neck 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing is wrong. It's just…umm…well…would you like to see my grandpa?'

'Your grandfather?'

'He's the only family I have. And I'm sure he wants to meet you. It's sort of like meeting each others families if we got engaged'.

Yami smirked 'I never knew you were thinking about it'.

'It was only an example. He really likes the sounds of you, and he really wants to meet you. Please?'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the lips 'You don't need to beg. I would love to meet your grandfather'.

'Great. How about this Sunday?'

'Uhh…no'.

Yugi frowned 'Why not?'

'This weekend, I have to go on this course, I'll be on it for both Saturday and Sunday. Next weekend?'

'Yeah. I suppose. What's the course about?'

'What to do when there is an earthquake' Yami chucked 'Like I need to learn anything else. Except how to get you upstairs and undressed in a minute'.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami as they kissed passionately again.

* * *

When it came to be the next Saturday, Yami looked out the window as he heard a car horn. Yami was parked outside Yugi's house and waved at him, Yugi quickly headed to the front door and slipped on his shoes. He locked the door before heading to Yami's car, he opened the door and sat in the passengers seat, he put the seatbelt on and turned to Yami as he started the car up.

'I thought you might do a runner' Yugi joked.

'I thought about it. But I knew you can get pretty angry, so I didn't'.

Yugi chuckled and they drove off down the road.

Some minutes later they came to the game shop, Yugi hopped out while Yami took his time to observe the building.

'You used to live here?' Yami asked.

'Yep. It's not the best place, but I quite like it'.

'Yeah' Yami put his arm around Yugi 'It's small like you'.

'Oi!'

Yugi hit Yami in the stomach making him chuckle slightly, Yugi opened the door and let Yami and himself walk in. Solomon was standing behind the counter and looked up as Yugi and Yami walked in.

'Hi grandpa' Yugi walked over and hugged Solomon tightly.

'Hello there Yugi' He turned to look at Yami 'This must be Yami'.

'Yeah. Grandpa this is Yami, Yami this is my grandpa'.

Yami walked over to him and they shook hands.

'It's nice to finally meet you' Solomon said 'Putting a face with the descriptions Yugi gave me'.

Yami chuckled 'Same here'.

'Well how about we close the shop for a while and head upstairs?'

'Sounds good'.

Yugi hurried over to the door and turned the sign so it said "Closed" And followed Yami and Solomon up the stairs.

They sat in the living room as they waited for Solomon to come back from making tea for them all. Yami leaned a little closer to Yugi.

'Is there anything I shouldn't say or do?' Yami asked in a whisper.

'Uhh…Now I don't think so. Grandpa isn't judgmental as other people' Yugi replied, also in a whisper.

'Oh, okay then'.

Yugi held his hand 'Don't worry. I'm sure grandpa will love you'.

Yami smiled 'Lets hope so'.

Yami leaned closer and placed a small kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi kissed back and their small kiss turned to a passionate one.

'Cough, cough'.

They broke away from the sound of Solomon's voice and blushed heavily, he walked in and placed the tray on the table.

'I thought you youngsters did that sort of thing in the privacies of your homes' Solomon chuckled.

'Uhh…y-yeah…' Yugi stuttered.

'We're sorry' Yami apologised 'We…couldn't help ourselves'.

Solomon chuckled and handed them the cups of tea.

'That's alright. If you wasn't getting friendly with each other, then I would be concerned'.

'I…guess'.

Solomon sat down in his own chair and took a small sip from his cup.

'Yugi tells me you're a doctor Yami' Solomon said 'Anything in particular?'

'No. I'm just a regular GP' Yami answered.

'Oh I see. Is it hard work?'

'Sometimes. But I love what I do, so I don't mind either way'.

'It's nice to see someone committed to what they do'.

'Committed?' Yugi giggled 'He pushed his brother down the stairs'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Like I explained, I was twelve or so at the time and he was bugging me'.

'Didn't you even feel concerned that he might've got hurt?'

'You don't think of those things until you've done it'.

'You must've been an evil brother'.

Yami laughed and took a sip out of his cup 'I'm sure Atemu would feel the same'.

Solomon chuckled and sat back.

'Well I don't need to ask how well you two get on' Solomon said.

'Oh, sorry grandpa' Yugi apologised 'Didn't mean to leave you out'.

'That's quite alright. At least you two have some sort of a relationship'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Grandpa we've been dating for a while, of course we're going to have some sort of relationship'.

'Yes, but you youngsters think differently about relationships these days. When I was a lad if you wanted a lady you'd have to prove to her how much you've loved her. These days all you have to do is ask if you can sleep with each other and that's about it'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'Well yeah, only the stupid people do that. We…aren't like that'.

'I know that. But you never know'.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami for reassurance, he smiled and Yugi smiled back, knowing his grandfather wouldn't embarrass him too much.

'There's only one thing left I need to know' Solomon turned to Yami 'Yami. Yugi is my only grandson, and I want to make sure he will be happy and he won't get hurt'.

'You don't need to worry Mr. Mutou' Yami intertwined his fingers with Yugi's 'I would never dream of doing anything to make Yugi hurt, I only want to make him happy'.

Yugi let go of his hand and hugged his arm.

'Didn't I say he was a dream?' Yugi said.

'Yes, he certainly does seem like the one for you. But now' Solomon leaned closer 'I can tell him about all the stories of you when you was a kid. Like how you used to like sitting in a bucket naked'.

Yugi blushed to a crimson colour as Yami started to chuckle 'Grandpa!'

* * *

They stayed at the game shop for a few more hours, filled with conversations about each other and embarrassing stories of Yugi.

They sat in the car as Yami drove Yugi back.

'That was embarrassing' Yugi muttered as he stared out the window.

Yami chuckled 'I thought your grandfather was nice. I thought I had to deal with someone who was going to chew me alive'.

Yugi chuckled 'No. Grandpa isn't like that I'm sure'.

'Well I know now'.

'Will I get to meet your parents?'

Yami fixed to his steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. Yugi waited patiently for an answer.

'They're out of the country remember?' Yami said as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

'Well when they come back then. It won't be that long right?'

'Yeah…maybe'.

'Yami. You're not telling me something. So you'd better tell me now'.

Yami sighed and glanced at Yugi.

'The thing is…my family doesn't really know about my…preference to other guys'.

'They don't know that you're gay?' Yami shook his head 'Why not? I mean, I would've told them ages ago'.

'It's not something you can easily say is it? "Hi mum. Hi dad. By the way I like guys" Besides, they never asked so why should I tell them?'

'I didn't know you had to ask your kids these days if they were gay or not'.

'You know what I mean'.

'They're your family Yami, they should know'.

'Why? It's not like they care'.

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms, looking out the window.

'You're so stubborn' Yugi muttered.

'It's not that big of a deal' Yami defended 'I thought people hated meeting their boyfriends parents anyway'.

'Well I just thought it would be nice if our families knew one another'.

They stayed silent and then a ringing. Yugi turned to Yami as he picked up his mobile and watched it ringing, he then pushed a button to silence it and put it back.

'Who was that?' Yugi asked.

'My friend' Yami said 'She's done something so she wants me there'.

'Oh' And Yugi stayed silent during the rest of their trip.

When Yami stopped outside Yugi's house they both got out, though Yugi got out more quicker.

'Sorry about cutting it short' Yami apologised.

'No problem' Yugi said.

'Yugi'.

Yugi stopped and turned to Yami, he walked up to him and held his hand.

'I'm sorry if I sounded mean' Yami apologised 'It's just…I promise I will tell them. And I'll make sure they know how much you mean to me'.

Yami gave Yugi a small kiss on the lips, Yugi sighed and looked away.

'That's alright. I guess I was…being pushy anyway'.

Yami gave Yugi one more kiss and put his finger on Yugi's lips.

'I'll call you' Yami said as he walked back to his car.

'You'd better' Yugi added as he walked back to his house.

Yami drove away and Yugi let himself in, he wasn't quite sure how Yami did it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at Yami for anything.

*************************End of chapter 7*********************************

Me: 'Hmm I wonder if any of this will have anything to do with chapter thirteen?'

Diao: 'Can you for once not think about that?'

Me: 'Uhh…no'.

Diao: 'You b*tch'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Three beautiful words

Me: 'Warning this chapter contains graphic scenes'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Only kidding, more like…hmm…lovey-dovey stuff'.

Chapter 8-Three beautiful words

Yami looked down at Yugi, he rested on Yami's chest as Yami stoke his hair. After some lovemaking they were both exhausted, so they enjoyed being in each others arms.

Since Yugi had been home from school, Yami had been coming to Yugi's house when he had long enough breaks, and most of the time it usually ended up in the bedroom.

But Yugi didn't mind either way.

He turned his head on Yami's chest and drew shapes using his finger.

'Is it always going to be about sex now?' Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled 'You know you like it'.

'Well I won't deny it' Yugi sat up and leaned over Yami 'Because you're probably the only person I would do it with'.

Yami smiled 'I'm happy to hear that'.

Yami reached up and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips, he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him over so he then sat on top of Yugi.

* * *

After the make out they shared, both of them got cleaned and dressed. Yugi straightened his clothes as Yami came out the bathroom, towel over his hair as he got it dried.

'Why must sex make me dirty?' Yami asked 'Why can't it be without the needed showers afterwards?'

Yugi giggled 'Because that would be too simple, and life isn't simple'.

'Hmm…I guess so' Yami walked up to Yugi and put his arms around his waist 'But it was simple to date you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Sure Yami, if you say so. Do you have to leave now?'

Yami looked at the watch on his wrist 'No. I have an hour or more to waste, want a second round?'

Yugi laughed 'As much as I would love that, I'm too exhausted to do it again. I was just thinking of doing something romantic, or does that not suit you?'

'It suits me fine' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Is there a movie on?'

'Uhh…I don't know'.

'Well how about we find a movie on TV and settle down to watch that?'

'Sure, okay'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami headed downstairs, Yami relaxed as Yugi was flipping through channels looking for a movie.

'Is this really romantic?' Yugi asked.

'Of course, because unlike the cinema' Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close 'I don't need to worry about people watching us snog'.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the lips, and then turned back to the TV.

'Found one!' Yugi said when he found a movie, but quickly regretted the movie he found.

It was a romance film, not only that, but it looked like a sappy movie.

Yugi didn't want to put Yami off, he didn't know if he liked or hated those kind of movies, and didn't want to take that chance.

'O-Or maybe I can find something else' Yugi said and was about to change channel.

Yami put his hand over Yugi's 'Don't. I don't mind watching this'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'R-Really?'

'Sure. It makes a nice mood don't you think?'

Yugi sighed and held Yami's arm that was around him 'You would think that'.

Yami chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's 'Besides, I haven't seen this for quite a while'.

'Huh? You've watched it before?'

'Yugi, when you live with a woman, you get dragged to watch a lot of things, and yes this was one of them'.

'Oh. What is it about then?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out. But I will say this' Yami smirked 'It has a sad ending'.

'Oh great'.

Yugi rested against Yami's chest as they both settled down for the movie.

* * *

They sat together and watched the film, on occasions Yami would give Yugi a small kiss on either his cheek or his neck, which Yugi would return with a kiss on the lips and they would go back to watching the film.

It had got to a part where the hero and heroine were getting romantic with each other. Getting rather emotional.

'I love you'.

Yami looked down at Yugi resting against his chest 'What?'

Yugi blushed heavily 'I-I said…I'm getting pretty hungry, how about you? I'll go find something'.

Yugi got up and was about to walk out, his face still burning red, but Yami grabbed his hand to make him stop. Yugi looked down at Yami, he smiled up at Yugi.

'I love you too' Yami said.

'R-Really?'

Yami nodded his head and pulled Yugi closer, their lips touched and they shared a small kiss, but as soon as they parted Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap and started a passionate kiss. Yugi kissed back and put his arms around Yami's neck, Yami licked Yugi's lips wanting to enter, Yugi opened his mouth so Yami could put his tongue inside. Yugi moaned as Yami explored his mouth, he pushed Yugi down on the sofa as he kissed him deeply, Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist as Yami slipped his hands underneath Yugi's shirt.

Just then a beeping noise was heard, they broke away from the kiss.

'Not now' Yami muttered, he reached over to pick up his pager and sighed 'Can I use your phone?'

'Sure'.

Yugi let go of Yami so he could get up and walked out to the hallway. Yugi sat up properly and tried to get rid of his red face.

'Yeah…what?' Yugi looked up to listen Yami on the phone 'Yeah…alright…alright I'll be there in a minute'.

Yami put the phone down and Yugi looked up as Yami walked in.

'I'm sorry Yugi, something has come up' Yami explained 'I have to go'.

'That's alright' Yugi got up and kissed Yami on the lips 'You go and save people'.

Yami smiled and gave Yugi one last kiss 'I love you Yugi'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'S-So does this mean…we're serious now?'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I'm always serious'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yeah right, don't you have somewhere to be?'

'Alright, I get the point, I'll call you when I get off work'.

'You'd better'.

Yami gave Yugi one last kiss before leaving, Yugi sighed and sat back down on the sofa, turning the TV off and sitting back. He knew Yami couldn't help being pulled away by work, but it still ruined the day for Yugi.

* * *

A few hours later, Joey came over. Yugi was glad for some company, he thought he would go insane if he didn't have someone with him.

'I would've thought Yami would be here' Joey said with a smirk.

'He had work' Yugi explained 'Like usual'.

'Oh? Do I hear some annoyance?'

'It's not like that it's just…I hate it that Yami has to work so hard and he's always busy, I mean, we have a nice time then bang his pager goes off and everything is cut short. Why can't Yami have one day doing nothing?'

'And being alone with you' Joey added.

'Yes, alright, and being with me'.

Joey chuckled and sat back against the sofa 'Well doctors do have other people to look after, it's not like he can say "Can you not be ill while I'll go spend time with my boyfriend?" It's just one of those things you have to deal with Yugi'.

Yugi sighed and sat back 'Yeah…I guess so'.

Joey leaned closer 'But this has something more to do with it, right?'

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away 'W-What are you talking about?'

'You and Yami have done something, or planned something. So tell me what it is before I force it out of you'.

'I-It's nothing big…n-nothing'.

'Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-'

'Fine!' Yugi hid his face as he blushed heavily 'W-We…well we said…how much we loved each other'.

'Aw Yug' Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi 'You are so cute when you blush'.

'Joey! Get off!'

Joey let go of Yugi while sniggering, Yugi straightened out his clothes and tried to get rid of his blush.

'That must've been a moment' Joey chuckled.

'It was. He really wants to be with me'.

'Of course he does Yug, who wouldn't want to be with you?'

Yugi giggled as Joey ruffled his hair, Yugi took his hand away and sorted his hair out.

'In fact, seeing as we get along so well, I was going to ask Yami if he'd want to live with me' Yugi looked up at Joey 'Do you think he would…mind if I asked?'

'Hey Yug, I would be surprised if he turned you down. I'm sure he would want to live with you'.

'Yeah. I just don't want to rush anything or make Yami uncomfortable, I wouldn't want to lose him just yet'.

**************************End of chapter 8********************************

Diao: 'The way you ended it…seems that something bad will happen'.

Me: 'Come on, it's me. What do you expect?'

Agil: 'But I'm sure it will be good at the end, right Vann?'

Me: '…Yes'.

Diao: 'Liar'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Conflictions

Me: 'I just want to say, people, get your detective notebooks out and make sure to record everything Yami does'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'Because, it gets interesting after this. Just watch'.

Chapter 9-Conflictions

Yugi looked up when he heard the front door open, Yami poked his head round the door and smiled at Yugi.

'Let me guess, a break right?' Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled and walked over to Yugi, kissing him on the forehead.

'Like I said, there is no where else I would want to be with, unless' Yami kissed him again 'You want to break up with me'.

'No, no, I just thought you would one day get bored of me'.

Yami laughed 'Never'.

Yami kissed Yugi and held him close, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he kissed down his neck, Yugi moaned as Yami kissed a sensitive spot.

'Yami' Yugi said through his moans 'Can I ask you something?'

Yami stopped kissing and looked at Yugi 'What is it Yugi?'

'Well…it's just…we're a couple right, so why don't we do more what couples do?'

'Well, I'm busy, you know what it's like during the summer holidays, everyone gets bumps and bruises and broken arms. But we can go on a date on the weekend if that's what you want'.

'Yeah, but…umm…'

'What?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'You always say you hate it when you have to leave…so…why not move in?'

Yami stared at Yugi for several silent moments.

'Move in?' Yami repeated 'Here?'

'Yeah. I just thought, we've been dating for a long time and I thought you might like to move in' Yugi saw Yami's face turning very grim 'Unless…you have a problem with that'.

Yami tried to smile at Yugi 'Well…there is a problem…'

'What? I can't think of anything?'

'Well…my job…'

'Well can't they let you have a day to move your stuff?' Yugi asked 'And the hospital isn't very far from here as well, I'm sure it's closer'.

'Well yeah…'

'Then that's aright, right?'

Yami looked up at Yugi 'I'm sorry…I can't'.

'Why not?'

'It's complicated'.

Yugi looked away 'I see'.

Yami sighed and put his arm around Yugi, making him look back.

'Listen, I promise you, I will try as hard as I can to be able to move in with you, but it might take time, alright?'

Yugi nodded and they both shared a small kiss.

'So what else do couples do?' Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'You're asking the wrong person. I'm a doctor after all'.

'What has that got anything to do with it?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders again 'It's my excuse'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, but then he held Yami's hand 'Holiday'.

'What?'

'Couples take romantic holidays together, so why can't we?'

Yami looked away 'Yugi-'

'Now why can't that work?' Yugi questioned.

'I already made plans' Yami explained 'I was going on a fishing trip with some of my mates'.

'Fishing?' Yami nodded his head 'Well, I can tag along right? Isn't that what boyfriends do? Show off who they're dating?'

Yami looked away 'Yeah…sort of…'

Yugi crossed his arms 'Why does this sound familiar?'

'Yugi, if my family doesn't know, what made you think the people I work with would know?'

'I don't know. I thought you might be a least decent to tell them'.

Yami chuckled slightly 'Why are you having a go at me? It doesn't affect you in any way'.

'Well what happens if we meet someone you know, and then they wonder who I am, and you have to give a lie to them because you're too scared'.

'I'm not scared. I just don't see the point in saying just yet'.

Yugi turned away from Yami 'I see, so you're ashamed to be with me?'

'What made you think that?'

'You hide me away, you won't let me be with you where there is someone you might know is, you're clearly ashamed of being with me'.

'No, that's not true' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close 'It's just complicated'.

'Everything is complicated isn't it?'

'Like I said' Yami held Yugi's hand 'I will try and sort it out'.

'Why won't you tell me what's wrong?' Yugi faced him, giving a serious expression 'Perhaps I can help'.

'Like I said, it's complicated'.

'Yami, I'm a school teacher, there isn't much that isn't complicated to me'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead, meaning he wasn't going to tell Yugi, no matter how much he persisted.

'It's not drugs, is it?' Yugi questioned.

'What? Hell no'.

'Gambling?'

'No'.

'Any kind of money problem?'

'Not in a bit'.

Yugi sighed 'Well I'm out of ideas. I'll just go along with it for now'.

'Just trust me Yugi' Yami assured.

'That's easier said then done'.

Yami sighed and sat back, so they both sat in silence.

'How long will you be gone?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm?'

'On your fishing trip'.

'Oh. Three weeks'.

Yugi turned to face Yami 'Three weeks seems very long for just a fishing trip'.

'Well, there's also this festival that we want to go to a check it out, that takes up most of our time'.

'Right' Yugi turned back again.

Yami rolled his eyes and pulled Yugi so he laid against his chest.

'You're very easily annoyed' Yami joked.

'I wonder why'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips.

'I'm sorry. But I made these plans before I met you, and I don't want to disappoint my friends'.

'Yeah. I know'.

'Tell you what' Yami smiled and stroked his hair 'Next time I get time off, I'll take a vacation with just you. On a nice sunny beach, no one around, just you and me'.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami, giving a small smile.

'I'll hold it to you' Yugi threatened.

Yami chuckled 'I'd do my best to remember it then'.

* * *

Soon after the weekend, Yami went on his holiday trip, leaving Yugi very bored and alone again. Perhaps being with Yugi so much gave bad side effects.

Yugi was in the game shop, trying to help out as much as he could, but ending up just sitting on a stool, feeling sorry for himself. Joey was restocking shelves and trying to cheer Yugi up while Grandpa did some duties in the upper house.

'So he wouldn't take you?' Joey asked as he climbed down the ladder.

'No' Yugi said gloomy.

'Man. I mean, I understand him, a guy needs his own space to do his own things, but I would've taken you with me for the first time'.

'Obviously you and Yami are different people. He said his friends doesn't know about him being gay'.

'Is that what he told you?'

Yugi lifted up his head 'Why? What do you mean?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. The way you're putting it, sounds like he's kinda abandoning you'.

'Abandoning me? Yami said he always wants to be with me'.

'Well, just my opinion'.

Yugi sat upright 'Are you saying Yami is cheating on me?'

'I don't know'.

'Joseph!' Both flinched as Solomon walked down the stairs 'That's a horrible thought to suggest!'

'Well hey, it's not like it doesn't happen' Joey defended.

'Yes, but I've met Yami and he seems a decent and honourable man, and if he wanted to be with someone else I'm sure he would tell Yugi straight away. Not implying anything Yugi'.

'That's alright' Yugi reassured.

'You never know what goes on behind closed doors' Joey turned to Yugi 'I could do some spying. You know like in the movies, I can follow him and see if he has anyone on mind'.

'No' Yugi shook his head 'I completely trust Yami. Even if he does keep things from me, he's probably just protecting me from stuff. I'm sure everything will be alright'.

Joey shrugged 'Alright. If you say so'.

Yugi slumped down on the counter again 'I just hope he gets back for my birthday'.

Joey chuckled 'If he don't, he'll be his own patient'.

******************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Well, it was kinda short, but I think this and possibly…the next…two might be short. But it's for good reasons'.

Diao: 'Suspense building?'

Me: 'Yep'.

Diao: 'You're really evil'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Birthday surprise

Me: Evil grin.

Diao: 'Is this because you're smiling at what you're doing, or that you're getting close to chapter thirteen'.

Me: 'Both'.

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Agil: 'There's a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like it **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 10-Birthday surprise

Yugi had his head in his hand, looking both bored and disappointed.

'Here ya go' Joey said as he put the cup of coffee in front of Yugi.

Yugi sighed and pulled it close 'Thanks'.

Joey sat opposite Yugi, noticing his depressing state.

'What's up?' Joey asked.

Yugi sighed again 'Nothing'.

'People don't sigh ten times a day, sit like there was nothing happening and say nothing is wrong. What's wrong? I'm your mate, tell me!'

Yugi looked towards him 'It's been over three weeks and no call'.

'Ah' Joey picked up his cup 'Feeling abandoned'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'More annoyed then anything'.

'You do expect a lot from Yami. Perhaps he was busy'.

'He said he'd call me' Yugi defended.

'Perhaps he meant as soon as he could. He probably got piled with paper work and stuff'.

'Yeah but-'

He broke off as there was ringing, he pulled out his phone and looked at the number, which read Yami.

'Answer it' Joey said.

Yugi looked at Joey then back to the phone 'Fine'.

Yugi got up and walked out of the café, Joey smirked and pulled Yugi's coffee closer.

'He wouldn't be needing this' Joey said as he drank it.

* * *

Yugi stood outside, he gave one last look but ended up answering his mobile.

'Hello Yami' Yugi said dully.

'You sound happy' Yami joked.

'Hmm, I wonder why'.

Yami sighed 'Look. I was going to call you, but as soon as I got to the hospital I was bombarded with paperwork and stuff'.

'And you couldn't call me during your breaks'.

'I didn't even have time for breaks. I'm sorry Yugi, but it was my job. Am I forgiven?'

Yugi sighed 'Yeah. I don't know how I let you get away with these things. What did you want anyway?'

'I was wondering if you were doing anything for your birthday'.

'Joey was taking me out' Yugi replied 'I'm surprised you remembered'.

'Hard not to ignore your voicemail. Well, am I allowed to come?'

'Sure. We're were going to the Icon, nothing special'.

'That's alright. What time?'

'Seven'.

'I'll be there, promise'.

'Yeah. At least you keep your promises'.

'I love you Yugi'.

Yugi looked at his phone as a pink colour brought in his cheeks, Yugi sighed.

'I love you too' Yugi said 'See you on Saturday'.

'Yeah. Bye Yugi'.

Yugi ended the call and headed back inside the café. It was hard for Yugi to understand how Yami could be so busy with work, but he figured that it was probably longing that he hadn't been with Yami for so long, he couldn't blame Yami for everything.

* * *

Saturday~

Yugi and Joey were already at the Icon, waiting for Yami to turn up, but he was running late. Joey had finished his first drink, he turned to Yugi who was still tracing the rim of his glass.

'Cheer up Yugi' Joey said 'It's your birthday'.

'A celebration that means I age a year' Yugi turned to look at Joey 'Not much to celebrate about'.

'You're just moody because Yami isn't here' Joey ordered another drink 'I bet as soon as Yami gets here, you'll be very happy'.

'Maybe'.

They had to wait a few minutes until Yami finally came. He put his hands over Yugi's eyes.

'Guess who' Yami said.

'Who else' Yugi took his hands off him, turned to and kissed him on the lips 'You're late'.

'I know, don't remind me' Yami sat down beside Yugi 'Oh, hi Joey'.

'I wondered if you'd spot me' Joey joked.

Yami ordered a drink and while he waited he kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Happy birthday by the way'.

Yugi giggled 'Thanks'.

Joey leaned closer 'Didn't I say?'

Yugi nudged him in the side and turned to Yami to give him a kiss. They sat talking with each other, making Yugi smile, though he couldn't argue against Joey. He was sure he was in a much better mood because Yami was there.

An hour or two later, there was ringing. Yugi and Joey turned to Yami as he took out his mobile, he stared at it for a while.

'I have to take this' Yami said and left them on their own.

Yugi rolled his eyes and took a sip 'If it's work, I'm going to kidnap him'.

Joey couldn't help but chuckle and ordered another drink.

A few minutes, Yami returned and as soon as he gave Yugi a kiss he knew he had to leave.

'I have to go' Yami explained 'Work'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'No surprise there'.

'Come on Yugi' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead, and then leaned to Yugi's ear 'I'll make it up to you tomorrow'.

'I can't wait' Yugi said sarcastically.

'Yugi-'

'No. I'm joking' Yugi held Yami's hand 'You can't help it, just go'.

'Alright' Yami gave Yugi one last kiss 'I'm really sorry'.

Yami gave one last wave and left them to finish the night alone. Joey leaned to Yugi.

'Are you still going to kidnap him?' Joey asked.

'Damn right I am' Yugi said as he took a drink, making Joey chuckle some more.

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard his front door opening, Yami poked his head through.

'I'm home' Yami said.

Yugi sighed and put down the papers he held 'Very funny. Seeing as you didn't want to move in'.

'I never said that' Yami defended 'I said I couldn't but I would want to'.

'Whatever' Yugi got up and kissed Yami on the lips.

'Are you still mad for me leaving you yesterday?' Yami asked as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

'It's just…' Yugi sighed 'You're always busy with work. Don't people think you have a life?'

'Apparently not' Yami kissed Yugi on the lips 'I'm sorry. I'll try and do something about it, but I don't complain about your teaching job'.

'That's because I'm on vacation' Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'Just don't overwork yourself. I hear nasty stories about people who do that'.

Yami chuckled and rested his forehead against Yugi's 'Can't and won't. Does this mean I'm forgiven?'

Yugi traced his finger over Yami's shoulder 'Maybe' Yugi said playfully.

Yami smirked 'Oh I see' Yami let go of Yugi 'So you don't love me now'.

'What? How did you come to that conclusion?'

Yami crossed his arms and turned his back to Yugi. Yugi put his hands on his hips.

'Fine' Yugi turned his back 'I was about to suggest we go on a date or something, but if you don't want to I won't force you'.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the middle and they both fell over and landed on the sofa, they started a passionate kiss.

Yami broke the kiss and looked over at the papers on the table.

'You're not busy are you?' Yami asked.

'Err…No. Not at all'.

Yami smirked 'Good'.

He let his lips trail down Yugi's neck, getting small moans from Yugi, and he lifted up Yugi's shirt.

'Ah, Yami!' Yugi blushed heavily 'Can't we do it upstairs?'

'Why?' Yami asked as he kissed along Yugi's chest.

'If someone saw us, it'll be embarrassing'.

Yami sighed and got off Yugi 'You're easily embarrassed aren't you?'

Yugi sat up and pulled his shirt down 'If it was at night, I wouldn't have a problem with it'.

'Well, we'd better head upstairs to keep you happy'.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him upstairs to his room.

(**Lemon! Starts here!**)

As soon as they got into the bedroom, Yami pushed Yugi up against the door and kissed him roughly. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he started to unbutton Yami's shirt and push it off his shoulders. Yami reached down and pulled Yugi's shirt up, he broke the kiss long enough to take his shirt off and threw it aside, and then resumed the kiss.

Yami picked Yugi and placed him on the bed, still kissing.

He unbuckled Yugi's pants and took them off as well as his underwear and threw them to the floor. Yugi hissed slightly as he was already hard.

'Someone's eager' Yami joked as he traced a finger over Yugi's stiff member.

'You don't know how easy I can get turned-on' Yugi said.

'I think I just did'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips again, Yugi let himself be lowered down on the bed so Yami sat on top of him. He lead his kisses down to Yugi's neck, down to his chest and to his member. Yami slowly licked Yugi's member, making him both moan and groan at the same time.

'Yami please' Yugi begged.

Yami decided to not toy with Yugi and took Yugi into his mouth. Yugi moaned loudly as Yami sucked on his member hard, Yugi reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair as he sucked harder.

'Ah! Yami please!' Yugi begged.

Yami sucked hard as he could taste pre-cum from Yugi, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop of release until there was nothing left. Yami looked up at Yugi who had his head into his pillow, panting heavily.

Yami parted Yugi's legs and sat in-between them, he traced Yugi's entrance with his finger before slipping it in. Yugi moaned but tried to relax as Yami stretched him, when he was satisfied with it he added a second and a third. He began to thrust them into Yugi, and he brushed a bundle of nerves.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers into that spot, making Yugi cry out each time. When he thought Yugi had been stretched enough, he took back his fingers, making Yugi groan.

Yami chuckled and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, letting himself slip inside of Yugi.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and tried to fight back tensing up. When Yami was in all the way, he gave Yugi a few minutes to adjust to Yami's intrusion before he began to thrust into Yugi.

Yugi cried out with every thrust, he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist bringing him deeper inside him.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried as Yami struck his prostate.

Yami smirked and aimed for that spot, getting Yugi to cry out loudly each time. Yami felt himself reaching his end so he reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over their chest and stomachs.

Yugi's muscles tightened around Yami, he gave a few more hard thrusts before he came as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

They were tense for a few moments before Yami pulled out of Yugi and laid on his chest.

(**End of lemon!**)

Yami looked up at Yugi, he was panting heavily with his eyes closed. Yami reached up and kissed Yugi on the lips.

'Now am I forgiven?' Yami asked.

'Definitely' Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'Then I know what I need to do if I upset you again' Yami laid his head back on Yugi's chest 'Or buy you tons roses'.

'What is it with you and buying me roses?'

'They suit you. I want to put tons of roses around while you sleep, like in the movies'.

'Okay…I'm going to have nightmares now'.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi close 'I missed you so much'.

'Should've taken me with you then'.

'Yugi, don't turn something good into bad' Yami held Yugi's hand 'I already explained it, and you had forgiven me, so lets forget. Okay?'

Yugi sighed 'Okay' Yugi stroked Yami's hair 'You're such a softie, you know that'.

Yami laughed and placed a kiss on Yugi's chest 'And who made me a softie?'

Yugi giggled 'Alright. I know. It's hard to if I love you'.

'And I love you too, and do you know what's better?'

Yugi shook his head, Yami leaned up to Yugi so he was by his ear.

'I can stay here all day' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami as he started to kiss down Yugi's neck again.

*****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Oh, it's so hard to not write chapter thirteen!'

Diao: 'For Christ sakes Vann! Control yourself!'

Me: 'I'm trying! I'm trying! And hmm…I wonder if anyone can notice the "Thing that stands out" In the chapter is, hmm…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Reveal your secret

Me: 'Can't…control…about…to…burst'.

Diao: 'Deep breaths Vann'.

Me: 'No! Screw it! I'm gonna do it!'

Chapter 11-Reveal your secret

Joey rode his bike back to the game shop, a bag over one handle. Solomon had asked Joey to get some things for him, and he was all to happy to do so.

Joey was riding past streets filled with houses, it was early in the morning so he often had to stop as cars passed and people were walking down the streets.

'Whoa!'

Joey stopped his bike on the pavement and looked down one street, he wished he was mistaken, but sadly he wasn't.

One of the houses, Yami was just leaving it for work, but a woman called him back. He walked up to her and she pulled him close.

Sharing a kiss.

Joey just gawped as Yami gave her another kiss before heading to his car and starting it up. Joey got his bike moving and rode back to the game shop, thinking about what he had seen. Though he didn't need to fathom what was going on.

* * *

Joey walked into the hospital and walked straight to the reception, the woman looked up at him, up and down.

'Can I help you?' The receptionist asked.

'Err…I'm looking for Yami' Joey answered.

She raised an eyebrow 'Do you have an appointment with Doctor. Atem?'

'Uhh…no. I'm a friend, you see he promised a lunch with me. He had a date so I did some stuff for me, now he owes me a lunch'.

She looked at Joey skeptically, but turned to the elevator.

'Third floor up fifth door to the right, you can't miss it' She said.

'Thanks'.

Joey hurried up to catch the elevator then went up three floors, he looked around the corridor, missing people he walked past. He then came to a door that had "Doctor Yami Atem" Written on it. He took a deep breath.

"This is for Yugi" Joey thought, and knocked.

And then knocked again.

And again.

He finally opened the door to see no one was inside, so he was just going to wait. He let himself in and sat in the chair behind the desk, he swivelled around thinking about what he was going to say to Yami when he came.

A half an hour or more and the door opened, Joey turned so he came face with Yami.

'Joey' Yami shut the door behind him 'What are you doing here?'

Joey glared at him and stood up 'Protecting a close friend of mine. You might know him'.

'Yugi? What's wrong? He's not hurt is he?'

'He might be'.

Yami looked at Joey confused as he walked around the desk.

'I'm not quite sure what you mean Joey' Yami said, taking a step back from Joey.

'Oh really? Do you want me to give you a clue? How's cheating for a clue?'

Yami looked at Joey, then away to his desk. Joey crossed his arms over his chest.

'I take it you finally understand then'.

'How did you know?' Yami asked quietly.

'I saw you. This morning, kissing that bird'.

'Please…don't tell Yugi' Yami begged.

'And why not?' Joey questioned 'I'm sure he would love to hear it'.

'It'll destroy him'.

'You should've thought of that before you started using him!'

'Joey…please don't'.

'I won't' Yami looked up at Joey as he glared at him 'I'm not that evil. But you will. And if you don't tell him soon, I will, whether it hurts or not, Yugi needs to know the truth'.

'Yes. I will, I just…need time' Yami ran his hand through his hair 'I thought this day would never come'.

'Who is she anyway?' Joey asked 'Your girlfriend?'

Yami looked away 'She's…my wife' Joey gawped 'And…the mother of my child'.

Yami turned to look at Joey who had his mouth hanging open as far as it could go.

'You're the worst!' Joey growled 'You know, I was really liking you-you was making Yugi happy, but now I really hate your guts. You'd better tell Yugi or I will personally kill you!'

'I will. Promise'.

'When?'

'Soon'.

'When!'

'I have a date with Yugi tomorrow' Yami sighed 'I'll tell him then'.

'Good. I don't want to see you again'.

Joey left the office and slammed the door behind him. Yami sighed and leaned back against his desk, running his hand through his hair, he was in a lot of trouble now.

* * *

Joey went round Yugi's house when it was near enough lunchtime and when he got a break. Joey sat in Yugi's kitchen as he quickly cooked something for the both of them.

'Are you sure you don't want me to help?' Joey asked.

'Positive' Yugi replied.

'What's put you in a good mood?'

Yugi smiled to himself 'Nothing'.

Joey rested his head on his hand, he knew it was Yami, and it tore him apart to keep it away from Yugi. Yugi put a plate in front of Joey, breaking him out of his thoughts.

'Is something wrong Joey?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm? What makes you say that?'

'You just seem kinda quiet. And I know that when you're quiet something is on your mind, so tell. I might help'.

'I don't know' Joey poked at his food 'It's not really my place to say'.

'If it's something important and bringing you down, you should say. Come on Joey how bad can it be?'

Joey looked up at Yugi's innocent eyes, eager to hear what Joey had to say.

'I really can't Yug' Joey put his head in his arms 'Please don't make me'.

'Well okay' Yugi put his hand on Joey's head 'I'm sorry. If it's really that important I won't bug you about it'.

'Thanks' Joey lifted his head 'You and Yami going out tomorrow?'

'Yeah' Yugi raised an eyebrow 'How did you know? I don't think I told you'.

'I…err…I guessed'.

'Oh. Well Yami got some time off, so he's taking me out to dinner, he says you can dance at this place'.

'Sounds nice'.

They started eating, Joey kept looking up at Yugi, he couldn't bare seeing his best friend being oblivious to what was going on.

'Yugi…if Yami did…something bad. Would you forgive him?' Joey asked.

'Depends' Yugi answered 'How bad are we talking about?'

'Uhh…very bad'.

Yugi looked at Joey 'What is it you want to tell me?'

'Nothing. Curious that's all'.

'Hmm, well, if it was something really bad, I think I would murder Yami, other then that he would have to make up for it. Satisfy your curiosity?'

'Yeah…I guess. I'll have to ask Yami the same thing'.

'Why?'

'So…err…it's fair'.

Yugi gave Joey another confused look 'You sure are strange Joey'.

'Oh yeah? Well looks who's talking'.

'Shut up'.

* * *

When the next day came round, Yugi sat on the sofa, he was ready for his date with Yami and watched the clock. Yami was supposed to turn up at seven.

It was now half seven.

Yugi sighed again and checked his mobile for any missed calls, but none so far. He wasn't happy that there wasn't a call to explain his lateness.

Then his phone rang. Yugi got up to answer the phone.

'Hello?'

'Yugi? It's Yami'.

'You're going to say you can't come' Yugi said, leaning against the wall.

'I'm sorry Yugi. But there's been an accident and…lets just say it's pretty bad'.

'How bad is it?'

'I can't say. Lets just say I'm in no position to take you anywhere tonight. I'll make it up to you on the weekend, okay?'

'Well…okay. You do the best you can do okay?'

'Alright' There was a beeping sound on Yami's side 'I have to go now Yugi, see you at the weekend'.

'Yeah, good luck'.

Yami put the phone down, so did Yugi. He sighed and headed back to the living room, going to spend an evening alone. At least Yami had a reliable excuse.

*****************************End of chapter 11****************************

Me: 'Dun, dun, dun! No one saw that coming!'

Diao: 'They already guess!'

Me: 'Just trying to sound suspenseful. But the big question is, how long will Yami take to tell Yugi? He may have gotten out of the date, but Joey will be onto him. Oh it just gets so good'.

Diao: 'Yeah, sure'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Revealed

Me: 'I really should be doing Back again but…I have writers block'.

Diao: 'No wonder'.

Me: 'But, I know causing a little havoc might cheer me up'.

Diao: 'You're going to get murdered one day'.

Chapter 12-Revealed

It wasn't a surprise that Yami came over the next day.

Yugi had finished taking a shower so he was walking down the stairs and drying his hair as Yami let himself in.

'Hey Yugi' Yami greeted.

'Hey' Yugi walked up to Yami and kissed him on the lips 'How are you?'

Yami sighed 'I'll live I think'.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly, his hands felt around Yami's back as he touched something that wasn't Yami.

'What's this?' Yugi said as he pulled it out of Yami's pocket.

'Oh, the paper' Yami took it out of Yugi's hands 'My friend asked me to get one while I was out, so I did'.

'Oh, right'.

Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead and walked into the living room, Yugi followed after him.

'So…how did that emergency thing go?' Yugi asked 'Last night'.

Yami sat back and sighed 'It was hectic'.

'What happened?' Yugi asked, sitting next to Yami.

'A driver accidentally hit into a bus and lots of them got hurt pretty bad. A few of them died'.

Yugi pulled Yami close so he could rest his head on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi held one of his hands and used his other hand to stroke Yami's hair.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'It's alright. It's something you get used to' Yami sighed again 'I just wish I could've done more or something'.

'I'm sure you did the best you could do'.

'Yeah. I guess'.

They stayed silent for a few moments, while Yugi comforted Yami as much as he could.

'I could do with a drink though' Yami muttered.

'You know where the kitchen is' Yugi retorted.

'What? Why do I have to do it?'

'Because if you don't it means your lazy'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'And you're not?'

'Oi!'

Yami chuckled 'Alright' Yami removed himself from Yugi's shoulder and stood up 'Do you want one?'

'Sure, why not?'

'Drinker' Yami joked.

'I can quite easily kick you out, you know?'

Yami chuckled but headed to the kitchen to get him and Yugi drinks. Yugi looked towards the table, seeing the paper Yami had brought, on the front it had a headline about a large accident. Yugi picked up the paper and unfolded it.

'Hey Yami, you're in the paper' Yugi called out as he turned to the right page.

'Oh yeah, there was a reporter there' Yami called back.

'Listen to this: Last night an unfortunate accident happened' Yugi read 'Twelve people were injured altogether and each one of them was transported to the Domino hospital where they were treated. Sadly three of them died from their injuries, but the others were treated by the best doctors and are making their speedy recovery. The doctors were the best in the hospital and known for their reputations, one of them-and also the youngest out of them all-was doctor. Aten. And although he may have been a new doctor his skills were the best out of them all. Doctor. Aten is not only a hero to the hospital but also to his…'

Yami got worried when Yugi trailed off, he walked back to the living room. Yugi sat on the sofa with the paper in his hands, just staring endlessly at it, until he looked up at Yami.

'To his wife and son' Yugi said.

They both looked at each other, not saying a word to one another.

Yugi threw the paper onto the table and stood up, turning to Yami.

'You're married?'

Yami looked away from Yugi, not being able to bear to look at Yugi.

'Did you conveniently forget to tell me before we started dating?'

'I…you wasn't…supposed to know' Yami muttered.

'Oh, and that makes everything better!'

'Yugi…' Yami walked towards Yugi 'Please understand-'

Then Yugi slapped Yami hard round the face, Yami covered his growing red mark and looked up at Yugi, he had started crying and glared at Yami.

'I hate you Yami! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'

'Yugi-'

Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, but Yugi quickly shoved him off.

'Don't touch me! Get out of my house!'

'Yugi-'

'Now!'

Yami looked back at Yugi's hateful eyes, but he decided to take Yugi's orders and quickly fled from Yugi's house. When Yugi heard Yami's car starting up and the sound of it's engine disappear, he sat himself on the sofa and cry hard into his hands. When they were wet from his tears, he hugged a pillow close to him so he could cry into that instead.

* * *

'Yug. Yugi are you in?'

Yugi opened his eye wearily, not realising he had fallen asleep yet. He heard the front door open and someone walking in.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up at Joey 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah' Yugi sat up and rubbed his sore eyes 'I…must've fallen asleep'.

'You're not ill are you?' Joey asked as he sat next to Yugi, but Yugi shook his head 'Well okay, if you say so. I just don't want you to-Yugi? Why are you crying?'

Yugi had started crying again, seeing the newspaper on the table tears ran freely down his face.

'I'm sorry, you can never get ill' Joey apologised.

'That's not it' Yugi whimpered, he wiped a few tears away 'Yami is…Yami is…m-married'.

Joey watched Yugi as he cried some more and wiped the tears away.

'I'm sorry Yug' Joey put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close.

'How could I be…s-so stupid?' Yugi questioned.

'It's not your fault. It's Yami's for not being honest with you. You had no idea'.

Yugi sniffed and looked up at Joey 'D-Did you…know?'

Joey looked away and sighed 'Yeah. I did'.

'Then why didn't you tell me?' Yugi asked 'I-I thought we was friends and I-'

'I thought you wouldn't believe me' Joey explained 'I thought me being your friend and Yami being your boyfriend, if he told you it wasn't true…I thought you would believe him more then me'.

Yugi nodded his head and rested back against Joey's shoulder.

'Okay then'.

'I'm sorry Yug'.

'No, it's fine. I don't mind' Yugi nuzzled into Joey's shoulder 'I feel…so foolish though'.

'Well don't be. You don't need Yami' Joey hugged Yugi tighter 'There's plenty of people out there that would want to be with you'.

'Don't be pessimistic Yug. There is plenty of people you can date, you just need to find the right one'.

Yugi sniffed 'Yami was the right one'.

'No. You have to forget about him Yug, okay?'

Yugi looked away but nodded his head.

'I bet there is someone ten times better then Yami' Joey comforted 'You just have to get out there and find them'.

'No' Yugi pushed himself away from Joey and sat on his own 'I can't'.

'Why not?'

'Because…I love Yami too much'.

Joey sighed as some more tears ran down his face.

'But…I thought you hated him' Joey said.

'I do' Yugi answered 'I never want to see him again'.

'But, he lied to you'.

'I know'.

'He used you'.

'I know!'

'So…why do you…?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. I just know I want to murder him, and yet I love him still' Yugi turned to face him 'Is that such a bad thing?'

Joey shook his head 'No. No it's understandable Yugi, but…you can't keep on living him. Seriously Yug, there is another person out there'.

'No' Yugi stood up and wiped his eyes clear from tears 'I don't want to date another person as long as I live'.

'Yug…'

Yugi took a deep breath 'I still need a drink'.

Yugi walked out and headed to the kitchen. Joey sat back and sighed, though he knew it was only going to be a short while for Yugi to be depressive and pessimistic, he couldn't help but take him very seriously. He just hoped that Yugi would be back to normal very soon.

"Maybe I should've told Yugi and punched Yami then everything would've been fine" Joey thought.

*****************************End of chapter 12****************************

Me: 'Has no one even thought about that the next chapter is chapter thirteen?'

Diao: 'Probably not seeing as you've done the bad things already'.

Me: 'Oh, but it's only the tip of the iceberg Diao'.

Diao: 'Oh good. I feel so much better now'.

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'If you dare!'


	13. Answers

Me: 'Ahahahaha'.

Diao: 'Please tell me no one is committing suicide'.

Me: 'No. No suicide. Just something else…And it's surprising no one has asked who Yami's wife is. Well, she gets a name in this chapter. Hehehehe, don't know if it changes anything but hey, we'll see'.

Chapter 13-Answers

'Yugi!' Joey called out.

Yugi wiped his eyes and got rid of the tears, he had been crying in his kitchen again, and if he wasn't careful Joey was going to catch him out. Joey took off his shoes and checked the bag he had.

'I've got a present for you' Joey walked to the kitchen and saw Yugi trying to calm himself down 'You crying again?'

'No' Yugi snapped and turned to Joey 'Sorry…'

'Come here' Joey walked over to Yugi and brought him into a tight hug and rubbed his back 'Don't cry Yug'.

'I can't help it' Yugi whimpered.

'I know. Hey, I have something that might help a bit, come on'.

Joey grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him into the living room while he set the bag on the table.

'Only a bit?' Yugi questioned.

'Well it might make you feel better but not completely' Joey reassured 'You see, I was reading this thing about being cheated on and it gave some good tips'.

'Joey, I wasn't cheated on. He was cheating with me'.

'Whatever, it's still the same thing'.

Joey dug around his bag until he took out a plate. Yugi looked at the plain white plate, then to Joey who smiled proudly.

'It's a plate' Yugi said.

'I know. The thing said that if you was angry, you have to vent it out' Joey explained 'It said it was bad to keep it bottled up, so I thought you wouldn't want to smash anything of yours I bought you some plates to demolish'.

Joey handed Yugi the plate, but he ended up looking at it.

'I don't know. It would make a mess and all…'

'Come on Yug, the one chance to smash something up. I would jump at it. Just imagine it as something Yami has done to you and throw it at the wall or something. But not me. Try and miss me'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but decided to go along with it anyway, he looked at the plate and thought about what he could chose.

'This…is for lying to me' Yugi muttered, and then he threw the plate hard against the wall. It smashed as it hit against the wall and ended up as shards on the floor.

'Alright! Here's another one'.

Joey handed Yugi another plate and he thought again.

'For all the fancy dates' Yugi said and smashed another plate, Joey handing him another one 'For all the times you left for work' Another plate gone, but by this time Yugi was rather enjoying himself 'And for all the false promises you made'.

Another plate smashed, Joey handed him another one, Yugi looked at it though he knew what he was going to say.

'And this is for saying you love me' Yugi said before he threw the plate to the floor.

'Feel better?' Joey asked.

'Yeah. I guess so' Yugi sighed and sat down on the sofa 'It's been too much for me'.

Joey sat down next to Yugi and put his arm around him 'I know. It'll get better'.

'That sounds impossible'.

'Here' Joey took out another plate 'Just to cheer you up'.

Yugi took the plate and threw it against the wall before putting his head in his hands, crying openly into them. Joey rubbed Yugi's back again.

'Come on Yugi, it's not the end of the world' Joey comforted.

'But it is!' Yugi cried 'He was my world! I couldn't live without him!'

Joey tried to think of something to say, but in the end he couldn't say anything that Yugi wouldn't retort back with. Yugi sat up and wiped away his tears and took deep breaths.

'I want to see him' Yugi said weakly, he turned to Joey 'You know where he lives. Tell me his address'.

'I don't know' Joey said unsure 'I mean, I don't want you to like murder him. Hell I would be happy that you did but I wouldn't be happy if you went to prison'.

'I'm not going to murder him' Yugi reassured.

'Well…then you're going to get back with him. And I don't want you getting hurt again'.

'I'm not going to get back with him' Yugi reassured 'I just want to talk to him, and then I'll forget about him'.

Joey stared at Yugi's tear stained face for several moments, he sighed and took out a piece of paper and wrote an address on it.

'Okay but, if I get a whiff that you're playing into his hands or something, I won't be sympathising with you again'.

Joey handed the paper to Yugi and he put it in his pocket.

'Thank you. I just want to talk with him before I go back to work'.

'Oh god yeah, school starts soon. I don't think you should go Yugi, in the state you are'.

'I'd rather do something with my time then lounge around being miserable with myself. I'll be fine'.

'Well…okay. But if you need anything, you call me alright?'

Yugi nodded 'I will'.

* * *

The next day, Yugi went to go and talk with Yami.

He ended up standing by the corner as he watched Yami, he stood at the front door of his house with a woman-his wife. They talked for a little while, she put her hand on his cheek and then kissed quickly. Just watching was almost torture for Yugi, he truly felt like marching right up to the woman and beating her senseless, but he was a mature man and he wouldn't hurt no one.

She got in her car, gave Yami one last wave and drove off down the road. As she past Yugi he started making his way to Yami's house, Yami was about to shut the door but he spotted Yugi approaching.

'Yugi?'

They stared at each other until Yugi couldn't bear to look at him.

'Are you alone?' Yugi asked.

'Y-Yeah I am' Yami answered.

'Then we need to talk'.

Yugi walked past Yami and let himself in, Yami couldn't argue back so shut the door behind him.

* * *

Yugi sat in the living room waiting for Yami, he had quickly acquired the habit at looking at the many family photos they had, it was of Yami and his wife and he son. It only infuriated Yugi more, but he was glued to them and couldn't look anywhere else.

Yami walked into the living room and there was immediately an air of hatred. Yugi wasn't going to let Yami walk over him again, he came for one purpose and that was all.

Yami hesitantly sat next to Yugi, trying to not upset him.

'So…what did you want to talk about?' Yami asked.

Yugi turned to glare about him 'Are you really that dense?'

Yami sighed 'I know what it is. I just…I didn't think you'd want to talk to me ever again'.

'I don't'.

'But you are now'.

Yugi looked away and hugged his middle, they were silent for a short while.

'You're married' Yugi muttered.

'I know' Yami answered 'I was hoping…you wouldn't find out'.

'Do…you love her?'

'She's the mother of my child, of course I love her' Yugi looked away but Yami held his hand gently in his 'But not the way I love you. With you…I've never felt this way about anyone before'.

Yugi took back his hand and glared down at his legs.

'Yugi, I know that I've lied to you and I've hurt you. But I didn't mean to. I just…I'd do anything to make it up. Anything'.

'I haven't even thought of something like that' Yugi said.

'I promise I'll leave Anzu and I'll make it up to you-'

'Yami!' Yugi stood up and turned to Yami 'I don't want you to do what I want! You just don't get it! I want you to choose what you think is best. If that means leaving your wife then do so, but if it means that you have to break up with me…then leave me'.

Yami looked down at his hands 'But…I need you'.

'I'm sorry Yami. But I can't be with a married man'.

Yugi looked up at Yami to see his pained face, Yugi could understand why-having a difficult choice to make-but he wasn't sure why he felt like he was going to cry again. Yugi tried to hold back but the tears started falling.

'I have to go' Yugi quickly said and was about to make a dash out of the house.

'Yugi wait!' Yami got up and grabbed Yugi's arm before he could leave 'Don't leave me Yugi'.

'I don't have much of a choice' Yugi retorted.

'Please Yugi' Yami held Yugi's cheek and made him look at Yami 'I can't survive without you'.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he had nowhere else to look at, the desperation in his eyes made Yugi only cry even more. Yami leant closer to Yugi until their lips met, although Yugi didn't want Yami to kiss him, he couldn't help but kiss back and enjoy it like nothing happened.

* * *

In within a few hours, Yugi had broke his promise to Joey.

Yugi and Yami laid together in Yami's bed, both of them had stripped down and were naked, they were sharing a passionate kiss after their love making. Though Yugi knew it wasn't good to do that sort of thing to do with a man who had betrayed him, but Yugi couldn't hold back.

They broke the kiss and Yami kissed down Yugi's neck, Yugi gave weak moans as Yami kissed every area of Yugi's neck. Yugi stared up at the ceiling, he knew he couldn't let Yami have his way, but just being able to be close to Yami again was good enough for him.

'Yami I-'

They both looked up as the bedroom door opened, Anzu, Yami's wife, stood at the door as she looked between Yami and Yugi laying together.

***************************End of chapter 13******************************

Me: 'OMG! No, come on, you knew I was going to make Anzu catch them at it'.

Diao: 'And that's what the terrible chapter thirteen is?'

Me: 'Yes. Because it's the start of all things going horribly wrong! Ahahahahaha!'

Diao: 'Calm down you damn b*tch!'

Me: 'Never!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Is it time to let go?

Me: -Sniggering-

Diao: 'You're so excited about screwing up their lives aren't you?'

Me: 'Hell yes!'

Chapter 14-Is it time to let go?

Yami laid on the sofa, he was fast asleep without noticing Anzu was watching him.

She sighed and picked up the beer bottle that laid next to his draped hand. They refused to talk to each other and Yami had gotten himself drunk and passed out on the couch, staying there for the night.

She looked at Yami again, he was definitely asleep, and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She then noticed his mobile on the table, she picked it up and turned it in her hand, contemplating her options on what to do.

* * *

Yugi was making his breakfast that morning, he was trying to not think about what he had done. But it always came back. Yugi pushed his plate away and put his face in his hands, he hated himself, he really hated himself. And he knew that the feeling wouldn't leave him for a very long time.

Yugi sighed and looked up at the clock, he couldn't dwell on his personal problems anymore, he had children to teach and he wasn't going to let Yami stop him from doing his job.

It was time to move on.

* * *

Yami woke up some hours later, he cautiously looked into the kitchen, Anzu was in the kitchen cleaning it from top to bottom. There was two plates on the table with food on them, both of them untouched.

Yami took a deep breath but walked in, Anzu didn't look up at him.

'I called the hospital' Anzu said 'I told them you wasn't feeling well and you'd try and get in tomorrow'.

'Thanks' Yami said quietly 'Anzu-'

'Your breakfast must be getting cold' Anzu interjected 'I tried to keep it warm'.

'I'm not hungry'.

'You should eat. It's not very healthy after drinking so much'.

Yami looked at her again, but she carried on cleaning, so Yami sat himself down and began eating some of it. But he couldn't and pushed the plate away.

'Anzu…we need to talk' Yami said.

'I thought you was really ill you know' Anzu said 'The way you was sleeping for so long, I was going to spoil you a lot'.

Yami sighed, it looked like Anzu wasn't going to talk to him about what had happened. Her way of blocking it all out no doubt, Yami didn't want to force her into anything that would cause an upset or worse, so he was going to leave it until a better time.

Anzu sighed and put down the cloth.

'I almost forgot we're almost out of milk' Anzu said as she turned to Yami 'Will you be alright on your own?'

'Sure'.

'Okay then. I'll only be gone for a little while'.

She picked up her handbag and headed to the door. When Yami heard the front door shut and the car going he sighed and rested his head in his hands. If this is what it was like for him, he didn't want to imagine what it was like for Yugi.

He looked up and saw his mobile sat on the counter, causing him to be curious on how it got there.

* * *

Yugi sat in his classroom, it was break so he was alone which he really needed. The children were great and the lessons distracted him, but he still felt rather depressed about the matter. He looked up at the clock, it would only be a few more hours until Yugi would be at home so he could break down into more tears again, but for now, he had to keep strong.

There was ringing that broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at his bag and took out his mobile, reading the name.

Yami.

Yugi scowled at it and was about to ignore it, but even he knew Yami wouldn't be stupid to call him after his wife had saw them together unless it was very important.

So he answered it.

'Yes Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi…umm…hi'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'What do you want? It better be important'.

'I think it is' Yami said 'Listen Yugi, I think…Anzu might know who and where you are'.

'What?'

'She left a couple of hors ago and she hasn't come back' Yami explained 'And she's been acting very subdued. And she took my phone, so I think she might try and get in contact with you'.

'And this is bad?'

'I don't know. I just…don't talk to her okay. I don't know what she'll do'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. I won't. Thanks for warning me anyway'.

They stayed silent, it would've come to the part where they would've said how much they loved each other and make other silly comments, but those were times were over and now it was silence.

'Yugi…is this…goodbye?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked down at his desk, trying so hard to say something, but the tears that built up in his eyes forbid him to say anything.

'I have to go' Yugi said and ended the call before putting his face in his arms, crying heavily into them.

It was going to be a long time for him to deal with the pain.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi had to stay behind as he had some papers to mark etc. He didn't really mind, it just meant he was going to stay sat in the chair for a bit longer, and that he was going to stay away from home a little longer.

Someone knocked on the door, but Yugi carried on marking.

'Hang on a second' Yugi called out as he carried on.

'Actually I'd rather we got this over and done with'.

Yugi looked up, surprised to hear a mature woman's voice. It was Yami's wife, and she was glaring at Yugi. Yugi looked back at his desk and put the pen and papers down, she walked to the front of the desk but Yugi refused to make eye contact with her, remembering Yami's warning.

'I'm actually quite surprised' She said 'I thought you would be boasting about how you got to sleep with a married man'.

'I…didn't know…' Yugi tried to defend himself.

'Oh, I see' She shook her head 'You type of people make me sick. You think it's fun to destroy marriages just to please yourself-'

'It wasn't like that!' Yugi growled.

She sighed and looked around the classroom.

'A queer teaching students? How did they let that happen?'

Yugi glared at her, he couldn't tell her to get lost like he wanted to, he would be playing right into her hands. So he just sat there and took it all in.

'I would make sure they wouldn't take people like you in any school' She continued.

'If you've come to only express your homophobia to me, I'm not really interested. So please could you leave'.

She turned to Yugi and leaned closer, making Yugi lean back slightly in fear.

'I just want you to leave my Yami alone' She warned 'You and your type. You might've got your way before, but you're not breaking up my marriage. So take your disgusting ideas else where'.

She gave Yugi one last glare before walking out, leaving Yugi feeling downhearted.

Anzu walked out to the car park and sat in her car, she sighed and placed her bag on her lap before she took out the car keys. But then the car door opened and Yugi sat in the passengers seat.

'What are you doing?' Anzu questioned.

'Now you listen to me' Yugi said 'I have a few things to say to you'.

'Get out of my car'.

'I don't deny that what we did was wrong-hell I want to murder Yami for what he did-but you have no right to come to where I work and blame me for everything'.

'Get out of my car before I call the police!'

'But let me ask you a question. When was the last time you two had sex then?'

'How dare you!'

'When was the last time he had told he loved you? Or when was the last time he did something because he cared about you?' Anzu stayed quiet, only glaring at Yugi 'It doesn't take a genius to know that something is wrong with your relationship. And I don't care how much you hate me, I do not break up marriages or act like some whore, it was Yami who lied to me. So if I was you, I'd consider carefully if being with him is the best thing, because if I know Yami he'll be making a decision you won't like'.

Yugi opened the car door and stepped out, shutting the door behind him, Anzu quickly got the car going and drove out of the school car park. Yugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, it had been one long day.

* * *

When Yugi got home, he sat himself on the sofa and was going through the pictures he had taken of Yami on his mobile, staring longingly at them and then deleting them before moving to the next one.

Yugi soon came to the last picture of Yami, he had his thumb over the delete button, but he couldn't quite delete it. Instead he ended up crying at the picture of Yami and buried his face in his arms. He didn't want to look weak, he didn't even want to be weak, and yet without Yami he was. He was back to the Yugi he didn't want to be again.

****************************End of chapter 14*****************************

Me: 'Okay, I'll warn you now. It will get worse'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'But trust me no matter how bad it gets it will get better. Promise with my heart'.

Diao: 'You'd better, or you'll have some nasty fans chasing you'.

Me: 'I know. It's scarier then you Diao'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Be together

Me: 'I just couldn't resist'.

Diao: 'Why do you have to sing about it?'

Me: 'Because it's awesome!'

Diao: 'No it's not'.

Chapter 15-Be together

Joey looked up at the clock, he had been working in the game shop all day, he was worried about Yugi and wanted to see him when he eagerly.

Yugi had deteriorated over the few days, he would sometimes cry for hours on end, and his attitude to things was very pessimistic. Joey wondered how Yugi managed to keep going to school every day.

Joey stacked the last games on the shelf and turned to Solomon.

'Can I take a break?' Joey asked.

'A break?' Solomon repeated 'But you already had one today. Where is it you're going?'

'To see Yugi'.

'Oh' They both stayed quiet, they knew how Yugi had been and talking about him set an uneasy air around it 'I see'.

'Yeah…he would have finished school by now. I thought I would go check up on him, see if I can do anything'.

'Okay. Alright Joey you can go'.

'Thanks'.

Joey picked up his jacket and slipped it on as he left the game shop and headed to Yugi's house.

* * *

Joey got to Yugi's house some minutes later, he rang the doorbell a couple of times, but no one answered.

Thinking Yugi was depressed and wouldn't let him in, Joey tried opening the door but it was locked. Making Joey confused some more.

'Can I help you?'

Joey looked around to see one of Yugi's neighbours, a young woman. Joey jogged up to her.

'Yeah, do you know if Yugi is back yet?' Joey asked.

She shook her head 'No. I would know'.

'Oh okay then'.

'He has been acting odd' She said 'He's been looking sad recently'.

'Yeah, tell me about it' Joey said.

'I mean, today he didn't even got to work' She continued 'I really hope it's nothing like what you read about, they end up in such-'

'Wait, he didn't go to work?' Joey questioned.

'No. I mean, I would see him going to work, but not today. No I saw him leave much later, and he didn't look like he was leaving for work'.

'How long ago was this?'

'Umm…about a few hours or something. I don't know where he went though'.

'Don't worry. I have a pretty good idea. Thanks again'.

Joey waved at her and walked back down the street again, hoping he would find Yugi where he thought he would be.

* * *

Joey walked around the park, keeping an eye out for any sign of Yugi. Joey looked towards a bench, Yugi sat on it and stared at the ground while hugging himself around his middle. Joey sighed and walked up to Yugi.

'Hey Yug'.

Yugi looked up at Joey but then went staring to the ground.

'Mind if I sit next to you?' Joey asked.

'Sure' Yugi muttered.

Joey sat down next to Yugi and they were both silent, just watching people who walked past them.

'How did you find me?' Yugi asked.

'Oh, it wasn't that hard' Joey replied 'There's only two places you'd go. Here and that lake your parents used to go to. I figured you'd come here as it's closer'.

'Oh'.

Yugi sighed and kept staring at the ground, Joey looked at the downhearted Yugi and put his arm around him.

'What's this I've heard about you skipping school?' Joey asked.

'I told them I wasn't feeling well' Yugi replied.

'Yug…I know this is hard. But you've just gotta try-'

'But I was telling the truth' Yugi defended.

'Oh…right…well. How do you feel now then?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'A little hungry I guess'.

'Then how about we go home and I'll fix you something. Anything you want, and then I'll cheer you up, okay?'

Yugi nodded so they both stood up and walked back through the park again.

* * *

Joey was in Yugi's kitchen as soon as they got back to Yugi's house. Yugi was in the living room still feeling miserable about himself, so Joey was looking through Yugi's fridge to find something he could make for Yugi.

'Man Yugi, your kitchen is so bare' Joey said through the doors 'You need to stock up more'.

'Fine. Don't worry' Yugi reassured 'I'll do something later'.

Joey came back to the living room, Yugi sat on the sofa hugging a pillow close to him, looking like he would cry very soon. Joey sighed and sat next to Yugi.

'Yugi…' Joey looked up at Yugi once more before hugging him tightly, taking Yugi off guard 'You're not the only one who's upset you know. I'm sad that your sad'.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'That's alright' Joey reassured 'I just wish you would be back to normal. I don't like seeing you like this'.

'I know' Yugi put his head on Joey's shoulder and cried into it.

'Hey Yug, don't cry' Joey rubbed Yugi's back 'You shouldn't cry over someone like him'.

'But I'm not' Yugi said as he pushed Joey away and rubbed his eyes clear from tears.

'So why are you crying then?' Joey questioned 'And I can't think of anything else that would make you cry'.

Yugi sniffled slightly and looked up at Joey.

'If I tell you…you promise to keep it a secret?'

Joey looked a bit puzzled by Yugi, but nodded anyway 'Of course. I mean, we're friends, I wouldn't go back on you'.

Yugi looked down at his legs as some more tears dripping onto his clothing.

'I'm…I'm…' Yugi took a deep breath and looked up at Joey 'I'm pregnant'.

Joey stared at Yugi, a little shocked at the news he had heard. Yugi then broke down to more tears and put his face into Joey's chest as he tried to comfort him.

'It's okay Yugi' Joey reassured, though he knew better.

Things fitted together, he wasn't sure how long Yugi knew about it himself, but the reason he hadn't been to school that day must've been morning sickness, and for the past couple of days where he seemed to have gotten worse must've been when he knew himself. But right now he was carrying his and Yami's child, and with all that had happened already, it was no wonder Yugi had gone depressive.

* * *

Joey rang the doorbell a couple of times before someone answered it. Anzu looked at Joey skeptically for a few moments.

'Can I help you?' She asked.

'Yeah. Is Yami in? I need to talk to him' Joey said.

Anzu stared at Joey before turning to the house 'Yami, it's for you' She called out.

Anzu left the door and Yami walked past her to Joey.

'Joey' Yami checked that Anzu had gone 'What are you doing here?'

'You don't realise how much I want to hit you so bad right now' Joey said.

Yami rolled his eyes 'I know I'm on the death list, I'm asking what are you doing here. Is it Yugi? Is he alright?'

'Depends on what you think "alright" is' Joey sighed 'Look, there's something with Yugi, and…I can't say'.

'What? Why can't you say?'

'Because unlike some people I keep my promises. But if you come with me, maybe Yugi might tell you'.

'Is it important?'

'Oh yeah. It's important'.

Yami looked back but grabbed his jacket.

'Anzu, I have to go out for a while' Yami called out as he took his car keys.

'Where to?' Anzu asked.

'Emergency' Yami replied and shut the door as he and Joey got in Yami's car and drove off down the road.

* * *

Joey opened the door quietly and gestured Yami to follow. He lead Yami to the living room and pointed to it before he walked into the kitchen, Yami poked his head through the living room door. Yugi was on the sofa asleep, hugging the pillow close to him while he did, like it was a teddy or something.

Yami quietly walked in and sat himself down on the sofa, carefully missing Yugi's legs. He shook him gently.

'Yugi…Yugi wake up' Yami whispered.

Yugi groaned and hugged the pillow tighter before waking up, he opened his eyes and looked up at Yami, and after realising that it was him sat up and glared at Yami.

'What are you doing here?' Yugi questioned.

'I came to see you' Yami explained.

'Well I don't want to see you' Yugi growled 'Get out of my home!'

'Joey said you had something to say' Yami said.

Yugi put his face in the pillow 'You bastard Joey!' Yugi shouted into the pillow.

'Yugi, if it's something important, you have to tell me'.

'I don't have to tell you anything!'

Yami sighed and put his hand in his pocket, he took out a piece of folded paper and folded it out.

'Here, I'll show you something' Yami said.

Yugi looked at it 'What's that?'

'It's the papers for a divorce. I did what you said, I thought about it and I chose you' Yami put his hand on top of Yugi's 'It's you I want to be with Yugi'.

'Congratulations. You've made a choice for yourself, you must feel so proud of yourself'.

'You don't have to be sarcastic Yugi. I thought you would be happy-'

Yugi laughed and glared at Yami 'Yeah because that makes everything better doesn't it? You don't realise how much you've hurt me'.

'Yugi…I do. Please, I'm just asking you to forgive me, I know you won't like me for a very long time, I just want you to give me another chance'.

Yugi glared at him 'I'll think about it' Yugi growled.

'Thank you Yugi. But…what is it you have to say?'

'You're not going to give up are you!'

'No. I won't leave until you tell me what it is'.

Yugi glared at Yami, he hung his head and took a deep breath.

'I'm…pregnant' Yugi muttered.

Yami looked at Yugi, at first thinking he was joking but when Yugi didn't say anything for a few silent moments, he broke a smile.

'Really?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded his head 'Yugi…this is great. I'm so happy'.

Yami pulled Yugi into a tight hug, but almost as soon as he did, Yugi shoved Yami off him.

'Happy? Happy! How can you be happy?' Yugi questioned as tears ran down his face 'Is that all you can think of? I'm going to have a child-your child! You may be happy all you want but I…I'm the one that has to deal with it, I have to go through it and stuff…only to lose it by myself!'

Yugi sobbed into his hands, so Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

'It'll be okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'I'm sure you'll do fine, and I'll help as much as I can. And you won't lose it, I know you won't'.

'And how do you know! You're not the one pregnant are you?'

'No, but…I just know. And I'll make sure you won't lose the baby' Yami carefully let his hands slip around Yugi and pull him into a gently hug 'I won't let anything bad happen to you or our child. I'll protect you both'.

Yugi shoved Yami off again and turned away as he carried on crying 'Go away Yami'.

'But Yugi-'

'Just go! I don't want to see you'.

Yami was about to say something, but seeing Yugi in the state he was in, he decided to do as he said and he got up and walked to the living room door.

'You can call me if you need anything' Yami offered, but Yugi ignored him and carried on.

When Yugi heard Yami leaving he broke down to more tears and hugged his middle tightly.

* * *

Yami got back home some minutes later, he looked for Anzu, she was in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and walked in.

'Anzu'.

Anzu looked up and smiled 'Oh your back. I was about to call you'.

'Anzu, we need to talk-'

'You always came home late but I trusted you to come home at least' She continued.

'Anzu' Anzu looked up at Yami as he raised his voice slightly, he sighed and took out the papers again 'I'm sorry but…I can't be with you anymore'.

Anzu took the paper and after reading it laughed slightly.

'This is a cruel joke right?' She asked, but Yami's serious face made her lose her smile.

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'I just can't be with you anymore. I think it's for the best'.

Anzu looked back down at the papers, shocked at what Yami was saying. Yami walked out and left Anzu on her own to take it all in.

*****************************End of chapter 15****************************

Me: 'This is getting pretty interesting now'.

Diao: 'So Yami is divorcing Anzu and Yugi is pregnant, what else can you do?'

Me: 'Oh don't tempt me Diao. I can do so much'.

Diao: 'I'll try not to'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. House buddies

Me: 'It's time to get your notebooks out again!'

Diao: 'Oh jeez'.

Me: 'It's important everyone should note how Yugi acts during the time he's pregnant, it might seem normal, but trust me it will build up to something. Hehehe…'

Chapter 16-House buddies

The doorbell rang.

Yugi looked up at the clock, just past seven at night. He felt rather nervous as he got up to answer the door, not many people come knocking so late at night, but as he answered it he didn't need to worry.

'Oh' Yugi glared at Yami 'Hello Yami'.

'Hey Yugi' Yami said, rather nervously 'Umm…how are you doing?'

'Yami. You didn't come here seven at night to ask how I'm doing' Yugi growled.

Yami stared at him for several moments before stepping back, showing the suitcase that sat behind him.

'What's that?' Yugi questioned.

'Well…Anzu kinda…kicked me out' Yami explained.

'Good for her'.

'I…I don't have anywhere to go'.

They stared at each other, both in silence. Yugi then tried to slam the door in Yami's face, but Yami saw his plan and managed to stick his foot between the door so it couldn't shut.

'Please Yugi!' Yami begged.

'Hell no!' Yugi growled as he persisted to shut the door 'I'm not letting you waltz back in here like nothing happened!'

'I have no where to go Yugi!'

'That's your own problem you cheating bastard!'

'I'm the father of our child!'

'That can easily be adjusted!'

'Please Yugi! I love you!'

Yugi stared at the door, hiding the blush that grew on his face.

'Fine!'

Yugi let go of the door making Yami stumble inside, Yugi still glared at him and had his arms crossed over his chest, Yami quickly picked up his suitcase and shut the door behind him.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami said, he was about to kiss Yugi on the forehead, but he moved his head slightly.

'You can have the spare bedroom' Yugi muttered.

'Right. I'll just…put my suitcase up there'.

Yami walked past Yugi and headed up the stairs. When he had gone, Yugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't particularly want Yami at his house, he didn't even want to acknowledge they knew each other, but it looked like he wasn't going to get his way again.

* * *

Yami poked his head round the door of the living room, Yugi was sat on the sofa going through some homework and marking it.

'Have you had anything to eat?' Yami asked.

Yugi glared at him then to the book he held 'Not yet'.

'I can cook you something if you like' Yami offered.

'I don't feel like waiting'.

'Oh. Then…what do you want then?'

Yugi looked up at him and smirked 'Takeaway'.

'What?'

'I feel like having some Chinese. Will you get me some?'

'Sure. What is it you want?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Get one of everything'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'One of everything?' He repeated.

'I'm pregnant what do you expect'.

Yami sighed 'Alright. I'll see how much I can buy. I'll be back in a minute'.

Yugi heard Yami shut the door, he sat back and watched the clock, he was going to count to see how long it was going to take Yami to come back.

* * *

Yami came back half an hour later, Yugi looked up as he held up the bags in his hands.

'I bought one of everything' Yami commented. He sat down next to Yugi and helped him move the books off the table so he could put the food there instead.

Yugi chuckled as he took one of the meals 'You really did buy everything'.

'I'd do anything you'd say' Yami said as he picked up his own meal.

'Hmm? Don't tempt me'.

Yami chuckled as they both started to eat their dinners.

'So…when's the divorce going to happen?' Yugi asked.

'In a few weeks' Yami replied.

'Oh. So until then you're still married'.

'Technically yes'.

Yugi sighed 'Great. So I'm still a whore'.

'Yugi, don't say things like that'.

'But it's true'.

They stayed quiet as Yugi finished one box of takeaway and picked up another one, instantly eating most of it in one go. Yami watched as Yugi more or less ate most of the food by himself, Yami chuckled.

'You certainly have an appetite' Yami joked.

'I'm pregnant. I'm feeding two here' Yugi growled as he finished the last box off 'God I feel so fat'.

'That's what you get for eating too much' Yami said as he sat back, he looked at Yugi and started sniggering.

Yugi turned to him, glaring at Yami 'What's so funny?'

Yami moved closer to Yugi and brushed his sleeve against the side of Yugi's face.

'You might want to slow down when your eating' Yami suggested 'Causes less mess'.

'Oh shut up!'

Yami chuckled again and finished off with Yugi's cheek. They ended up staring into each others eyes, the same mesmerising feel to them.

Yami leaned a little closer to Yugi and their lips met. Yugi instinctively kissed back and let Yami kiss him as much as he could.

'Yami' Yugi pulled away and stood up 'It won't work like that'.

Yugi walked around Yami and out of the living room, Yami heard Yugi walk upstairs and shut his bedroom door. Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'Stupid' Yami muttered.

He then got up and cleared away their takeaway before deciding to go to bed as well.

* * *

'What! You're not serious Yug!'

Yugi crossed his arms 'Do I look like I'm joking?'

Yugi had gone to the game shop to visit his grandfather and Joey, he had just told them that he had let Yami stay in his home as his wife kicked him out. Needless to say their reaction was to be expected.

'What do you think you're doing?' Joey questioned 'He's going to walk over you again!'

'I'm agreeing with Joey on this one' Solomon said 'I think it's a big mistake letting him back into your life like that so easily'.

'Trust me I want to throw him back out into the streets again' Yugi growled.

'Why didn't you then?' Joey asked.

'Because I can't kick him out like that'.

'Why not?'

Yugi looked between Joey and Solomon who waited patiently for his answer, though he was getting rather annoyed by it.

'Aren't you two supposed to be cooing over me because I'm pregnant?' Yugi retorted.

Both of them rolled their eyes, Yugi sat up on the counter and crossed his arms.

'I suppose Yami might be helpful' Joey said as he stacked the shelves 'He can come in handy to do stuff for you'.

'I know' Yugi said 'I got him to buy me takeaways last night'.

'Sweet. So he'll do anything you'd want?'

'Ha! No. Not if it's too expensive or stupid. He's just doing it so he can get in my good books again'.

'Is it working?' Yugi glared at Joey so he waved at him 'I'm only kidding Yug. Why don't you date some other guy. I'm sure that'll piss him off'.

Yugi sighed 'Even if I wanted to I couldn't. It'll just be weird'.

'And Yugi is pregnant' Solomon added 'Yugi shouldn't be dating'.

'Why? I know who the father is, I'm not getting that confused'.

Solomon shook his head, Joey walked up to Yugi and put his arm around him.

'But seriously Yug, are you sure you're doing the right thing?' Joey asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. I just hope I have'.

***************************End of chapter 16******************************

Me: 'Hehehe, you all knew Yami was going to end up living with Yugi'.

Diao: 'Yeah, because you like to make things from bad to messed up'.

Me: 'Oh come on, it'll turn out better. Trust me'.

Diao: 'No'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. Divorcé

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Diao: 'What are you laughing at?'

Me: 'Oh something bad happens to Yami this time. Can anyone guess what it is and who it's by before it happens?'

Diao: 'Doubt it'.

Chapter 17-Divorcé

Yami looked into the kitchen, it had been a few weeks and Yami had just got back from the court. Yugi was in the kitchen, not noticing Yami, and fixing himself some lunch. Yami took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up but looked away again 'I've…come back'.

'I'm not dumb' Yugi growled.

'No, but…do you know where I've come from?'

'Nope. And I don't really care'.

'I've just came back from court' Yugi stayed still as he listened to Yami 'I'm a divorced man now'.

Yugi picked up the plate and turned to Yami 'Well good for you then'.

Yugi walked past Yami and into the living, Yami closely followed.

'I'm trying my best Yugi' Yami defended 'I know I've done wrong and I know I hurt you, I just want to know what I can do to make it up to you'.

'You want to make it up? Can you change time?' Yugi asked 'Can you make it so we didn't meet?' Yami hung his head and shook his head 'I didn't think so. There's nothing you can do'.

'Please Yugi' Yami sat next to Yugi on the sofa 'I know you wish we never met but I…I want to do right. I want to be with you' Yami let his hand go over Yugi's stomach 'I want us to be a family. I love you Yugi'.

Yugi sighed and put the plate on the table, he stood up and walked out, making Yami confused.

'Where are you going?' Yami asked.

'Out' Yugi replied and shut the door.

Yami sighed and sat back against the sofa, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

Yugi stood with Joey as he bought Yugi a hotdog, the man handed it to Joey and he passed it on to Yugi.

'Here you go' Joey said as Yugi took it.

'Thanks' Yugi took a bite of it and they both walked over to a bench.

'So why couldn't you eat at home?' Joey questioned.

Yugi gave a glare at nowhere in particular 'Because of him'.

'Right' Joey sat back and watched Yugi eat 'You can still kick him out'.

'I already said I can't, so I can't'.

'Why? He's not stopping you so why don't you just kick his ass out?'

Yugi sighed and looked away 'You know why'.

Joey sighed as well and ran his hand through his hair 'Because you love him, right?'

Yugi nodded but still looked away from Joey.

'I understand that Yugi' Joey comforted 'But still…I mean what if he murdered someone?'

'Then I'd probably kill him myself' Yugi answered 'And then kill myself for killing him'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Come on Yugi, he's not the only man out there. And with him living there he's only got more of a hold on you. I say kick him out and go look somewhere else, that way you can-Yugi? What's wrong?'

Yugi looked up at Joey 'What do you mean?'

Joey brushed his hand across Yugi's cheek, gathering some of the tears that rolled down his face.

'You're crying' Joey explained.

Yugi rubbed his face with his sleeve, but it did no help. His tears came back even more as he tried to stop them.

'What's upsetting you?' Joey asked as he put his arm around Yugi.

'Nothing' Yugi whimpered 'I guess…it's just being pregnant and all…'

'Oh right, mood swings' Joey stroked Yugi's arm and hugged him close 'Don't worry Yug. I'm sure everything will be alright'.

Yugi nodded and snuggled up to Joey until his tears finally stopped, so they could continue having a normal day without Yami.

* * *

Yami was still at Yugi's house, contemplating if he should or shouldn't go and find Yugi. If he did, Yugi wouldn't be very amused by it-his mood swings made it hard to predict how he would act-and if he didn't go, he wasn't sure if Yugi was expecting him to come to make it better-Yugi had been doing some things recently to see how Yami would do, like a test.

Yami sighed and sat back against the sofa, but just as he did the doorbell rang. Yami looked up at the clock but got up and headed to the door.

'Oh' Yami said when he opened the door 'Hello Atemu'.

'Brother' Atemu replied and walked in 'Can I come in?'

Yami shut the door 'Make yourself at home' Yami said sarcastically.

Atemu turned to Yami 'This isn't a time to be joking. You know why I'm here'.

Yami shrugged and walked into the kitchen, followed by his brother.

'All I want to know is how you knew where I was' Yami said as he leaned against one of the counters.

'That's not important' Atemu hissed.

'Right. Because it wouldn't be good for business'.

Atemu glared at him, but decided to ignore his comment.

'Anzu called me' Atemu explained 'She said you had an affair and got a divorce'.

Yami looked away 'She would call you. She always preferred you to me'.

'Yami this isn't funny! What were you thinking? What the hell was you even doing!'

Yami sighed and crossed his arms, still ignoring Atemu. Atemu ran his hand through his hair.

'It wouldn't have been so bad if it was with another woman' Atemu muttered 'But a guy!'

'So what?'

'You've never been gay! I would know if my own brother was gay!'

'Well then you're wrong!' Yami turned to face him 'Everyone was more interested with you, so why would anyone notice me?'

'It wasn't like that!'

'It sure felt like it'.

They glared at each other, not saying a word.

Unaware to both of them, Yugi had opened the front door and shut it behind him. He was about to let Yami knew he was home, but when he heard a voice he fell silent.

'Anzu said she'd take you back' Atemu offered 'If you just beg her, I'm sure she'd take you back'.

Yugi peeked into the kitchen and watched their conversation, a little scared about Yami's reaction. But he laughed and stood up from the counter.

'Thanks, but I'm staying' Yami said 'I don't love her and I wouldn't leave Yugi'.

'Yugi? That's the man you're living with right?'

'That's right'.

Atemu shook his head 'What has this guy got that Anzu doesn't? He's just a guy'.

'He has my heart' Yami answered 'And I love him more then anything else in the world'.

'Even more then your son?'

Yami glared at Atemu as he mentioned his son, making Atemu smirk slightly. Yugi wasn't sure if he should intervene or not, if he did it might make things worse.

'At least I can keep a lover' Yami muttered.

This wound Atemu up, so much that he punched Yami hard in the face. It was time for Yugi to intervene.

'Oi!'

They both looked up as Yugi ran in and stood in front of Yami, glaring at Atemu.

'I think you should leave' Yugi insisted.

Atemu looked at Yugi then turned to Yami who held his cheek, a red colour growing underneath it. Atemu turned to leave.

'Bye Brother' Atemu said spitefully, he then left them on their own, they both heard the front door shut.

* * *

Yami hissed slightly as Yugi put a wet cloth over his cheek.

'Shut up' Yugi said and kept it pressed on it 'It's your fault you got it'.

'I know. It still hurts' Yami whined as he took the cloth from Yugi.

Yugi scowled at him 'I can't even leave you on your own. You're such a handful'.

'I didn't know Atemu would find where I was. I didn't even know he was going to try and get me back with Anzu. I just thought he'd leave it as it is'.

Yugi looked away, Yami sighed and stroked Yugi's hair, though he didn't make any reaction to it.

'How much…did you hear?' Yami asked.

'About…when Atemu said Anzu would take you back' Yugi replied quietly.

'So you heard my answer right?' Yugi nodded 'So…do you still doubt me?'

Yugi sighed 'No. But it doesn't make up for anything'.

'Alright. If I knew Atemu was all it would take I would've called him round sooner'.

They sat in silence as Yami checked his bruise on his cheek and put the cloth back over it.

'Yami' Yugi said, breaking the silence 'When you said…about the lover thing…what did you mean by it?'

Yami sighed and sat back 'Well…Atemu had this girlfriend and they really loved each other. He was going to marry her, but she decided she didn't love him and left him for someone younger. He hates talking about it'.

Yami looked at Yugi as he scowled at him again.

'You must have a death wish or something' Yugi muttered.

'It was the heat of the moment' Yami defended 'Besides, he didn't believe I loved you'.

'There was no need to bring up bad memories'.

'It just came out!'

Yugi sighed and looked away again, Yami took the cloth away and set it on the table. He turned to Yugi and saw water trickling down his face.

'Yugi?' Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Are you crying?'

'What?' Yugi brushed his hand against his eyes to realise he was 'Why does this happen! It happened with Joey and now here! What's wrong with-'

Yami pulled Yugi into a tight hug and rubbed his back to comfort him, but Yugi struggled to get out of his embrace.

'Let me go!' Yugi hissed, but Yami just kept him close.

'You're such an emotional person' Yami chuckled lightly 'You can cry on me if you like'.

'I don't want to!' Yugi retorted and had started hitting Yami in the chest 'I'm not going to let you get your way ever again, you jerk!'

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist before he could hit him again and held him close.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered.

'What for? I call you jerk all the time'.

Yami smiled 'For standing up for me'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Yeah well…you may be a jerk but…you shouldn't be pushed around. Even if you are insensitive as well'.

Yami chuckled again and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Thank you Yugi. I didn't know if you would do something like that'.

'Don't expect it all the time'.

'I won't. Thank you'.

Yugi blushed heavily but managed to get his spare arm around Yami and hugged him back, he never thought he could miss Yami's embrace so much.

******************************End of chapter 17***************************

Me: 'I bet no one suspected Atemu did they?'

Diao: 'Just show up, punch your brother and leave. Sounds pretty normal'.

Me: 'It is for my family. I'm sure things will become good though'.

Diao: 'Yeah, no one will believe you Vann'.

Me: -_-

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. The nightmares

Me: 'Hmm…how to progress this'.

Diao: 'This plan you have…just what is it?'

Me: 'You know me Diao. Never spoil a secret'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Chapter 18-The nightmares

Yami was in the kitchen, it was after work and was cooking dinner for himself and Yugi. It had been a few months, Yugi had grown a slight bump and was still ignoring Yami as much as he could.

'You'.

Yami turned around, Yugi stood at the door and gestured at Yami.

'In the living room' Yugi ordered and walked there himself.

Yami turned the heat down but followed Yugi to the living room, he laid on the sofa with his shirt rolled up past his stomach, showing the bump he had growing. Yami walked over, looked at his stomach then to Yugi.

'What am I supposed to do?' Yami questioned.

'You're the doctor!' Yugi hissed.

Yami sighed and kneeled down, turning to Yugi 'What's the problem then?'

'The baby. It hasn't moved for a week' Yugi explained 'Not a kick or a…punch. Nothing. Do babies punch?'

Yugi turned to Yami, he just stared at Yugi.

'That's all?' Yami asked.

Yugi glared at him 'It's a problem! What if it's dead or something…whatever it's called!'

Yami sighed and sat by his legs 'Yugi. The baby doesn't have to kick everyday. It's probably run out of steam of kicking and is resting'.

'Some father you are' Yugi growled 'My baby could be dying and you don't even care!'

'Yugi, the baby is healthy. There wasn't any signs of it being unhealthy. You're just overreacting'.

'Overreacting! I am not over-'

Yugi stopped and held his stomach, Yami watched carefully as Yugi gave a few deep breaths.

'You okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Baby kicked'.

Yami smiled 'There, you see. There was no need for you to worry'.

Yugi glared at him 'I guess so' He got up and walked out of the living room, not amused Yami was right.

* * *

Yami laid in the spare bedroom, he opened his eyes when he heard something quietly. He groaned and sat up in his bed, looking at his clock. It was well into the night but he still heard it, but the more he tried to listen to it, he was sure it sounded like crying.

Yami got up and decided to investigate where it came from. He left his room and walked down the corridor to Yugi's room, he opened it and looked in. Yugi sat on his bed, holding his stomach and crying to himself.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up as Yami walked over to him, he tried to wipe away the tears but they still came back, Yami sat next to Yugi and put his arm around him.

'What's wrong? Why are you crying?' Yami questioned.

Yugi sniffed and huddled closer to Yami.

'I…I had a bad dream' Yugi whimpered.

Yami hugged Yugi and stroked his back as Yugi carried on crying. Yugi hid his face in his shoulder, trying to stop himself crying so much.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and held onto Yami's clothes 'I…I was…in this room. And I was laying on this table…a-and then these men came and tied me down…and they cut open my stomach, I was trying so hard to get away, but I couldn't. And they took away my baby…and you. You was there, and they took you away. And I was calling to you but you couldn't hear me…and…and I was crying…'

Yugi began to cry more, so Yami hugged him tightly and comforted him.

'It' alright Yugi' Yami comforted 'It's alright. I would never leave you, and no one is going to take our baby away'.

Yugi sniffed and looked up at Yami 'Promise?'

'Promise' Yami stayed with Yugi until he was sure Yugi had calmed down from his nightmare 'Are you okay now?'

Yugi nodded but still clung to Yami 'Could…you stay with me…tonight?'

'Sure. Are you okay with that?'

Yugi nodded again so they both climbed back into the bed, Yami turned to Yugi as he rubbed his eyes and took some more deep breaths. Yami held Yugi's hand, making him turn to Yami.

'It's okay Yugi. No one is going to hurt you' Yami reassured 'And if they did. I would have something to say'.

Yugi gave a little smile 'Thank you Yami'.

They both fell asleep, Yugi took a little while to fall asleep but he soon joined Yami with the sleeping.

* * *

Yami woke up the next morning to find something heavy on his chest, he looked down to see Yugi sleeping peacefully on his chest, the water stained on his cheeks. Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair, trying not to wake him up.

Then Yami thought about Yugi's recent mood, the grumpy-and sometimes emotional-person he had been. He carefully slipped out from under Yugi and pulled the covers over him, Yugi didn't get disturbed by this and remained asleep.

Yami got up and after taking a shower and getting dressed, he was going to make Yugi breakfast, hoping he felt better after the nightmare he had. Yami was about to walk down the stairs.

'No!' Yugi shouted.

Yami hurried back and opened the door to Yugi's room, Yugi was sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears again.

'Yugi, what's wrong?' Yami asked as he walked over.

'They came again' Yugi cried 'They were going to take you away again'.

Yami sat by Yugi again and hugged him as he cried into Yami's shoulder, Yami rubbed Yugi's back and comforted him again.

* * *

Yami got dressed for work, he slipped on his shoes and turned to Yugi. He had got dressed and watched Yami get ready.

'I'll be back later okay'.

Yugi nodded but looked away 'If you ever make it home'.

Yami sighed and held Yugi's face 'Yugi. It was just a dream, nothing like that happens'.

'But they said recurring dreams, they do happen'.

'It won't. I promise I'll be home from work. I'll call if there's any hold ups. Okay?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami gave him one last wave and headed to work. Yugi sighed and walked to the living room, flopping down on the sofa. He had a long day of boredom ahead of him.

* * *

Yami came back home a few hours later, he slipped his shoes off and as soon as he shut the door Yugi came running towards him, hugging him tightly. Yami was taken off guard by his hug but liked it nevertheless, and he hugged Yugi back.

'It's nice to see you too' Yami said.

'Yeah right' Yugi shoved him off again 'I just thought you wouldn't come back. That's all'.

Yami smirked but took his jacket off and tie, he followed Yugi into the living room where he flopped back down on the sofa.

'Do you want a drink?' Yami asked.

'White wine' Yugi answered.

'No, No wine for you'.

Yugi groaned as Yami walked out to the kitchen and poured out two drinks, wine for him and something less alcoholic for Yugi. Yami came back and handed Yugi the drink he poured out.

'Besides, if you drank wine that would do something to the baby' Yami added as Yugi took it.

Yugi sighed but drank it. Yami sat down next to Yugi 'Was you alright today?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'What does that mean?'

Yugi sighed 'I was fine, but I think I died of boredom' Yugi replied 'I don't want to do anything, but if I don't I get bored, and if I do anything it makes me even more bored'.

Yami chuckled and took a sip 'You can always take up sewing'.

Yugi glared at him 'No thanks. How was work?'

'It was alright. I got the paternity leave, so that's good'.

'When do you start?'

'In a few months time'.

'Oh goodie. I get to have you around the house all the time'.

Yami chuckled again 'I'm not that bad. I'll look after you'.

'Yeah'.

Yami sighed and put his drink down on the table, he turned to Yugi.

'Yugi…There's something I need to know' Yami said.

Yugi looked at him but put his cup down on the table with Yami's.

'I can tell whatever it is it's serious. So what is it?'

'I know…your hormones has been acting a lot, making you angry and emotional'.

'Don't remind me' Yugi growled.

'It's just…I don't know what to do anymore. I know I did wrong, and I know that I've hurt you. I just…wish I knew what I could to make you forgive me, and to love me again. I don't know if I can survive anymore without your love Yugi'.

Yugi looked away during Yami's speech and held his clothes 'It's…not that I hate you Yami' Yugi said quietly 'I…I do love you but I…I don't know…'

Yami held Yugi's hand, making him look up. They both stared at each other with a little pink on both their faces.

Yami held Yugi's face on one side and leant closer, but he let Yugi reach his lips to be safe. They kissed each other like the first time they had met, Yugi managed to kiss back and his hands held onto Yami's shirt a little shaky. Yami let his hand slip around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer as they kissed more passionately.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other, Yugi was a little more surprised by it then Yami was.

'I…can't' Yugi whispered 'Can't I?'

'It's your choice Yugi' Yami whispered back.

Yugi thought to himself, but he reached up and kissed Yami quickly on the lips.

'I still hate you for what you did' Yugi mumbled.

'I understand'.

They leant closer as they kissed passionately again.

* * *

Yami watched Yugi sleeping next to him, Yugi didn't want to sleep alone in case the nightmares came back, so he let Yami sleep with him until he was sure he wouldn't get anymore. Yami stroked the side of Yugi's face, he didn't mind if it was only going to be a while, he was going to treasure Yugi forever.

He moved a little closer and put his arms around Yugi, hugging him close to his body.

'Hands off' Yugi growled.

Yami looked down to see Yugi awake, so he moved away from Yugi.

'I thought you was asleep' Yami defended.

'Yeah well, I don't feel like cuddling tonight so…hands off'.

Yami nodded his head and turned over 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami' Yugi said and faced the other way.

But he still remained awake, and feeling guilty for brushing Yami away like it. He didn't know why he did, but he knew it wasn't going to go away until he put things right.

Yugi turned back over to look at Yami, he had his back to Yugi so he couldn't see if Yami was still awake. Yugi moved a little closer to Yami and managed to slip his arm around Yami's waist, Yami looked down at the hand and held it with his own, they intertwined their fingers.

'Just for tonight' Yugi mumbled and closed his eyes.

'Okay. I love you Yugi'.

Yugi blushed but sighed 'I love you too'.

Yami smiled and closed his eyes for some more sleep.

****************************End of chapter 18*****************************

Me: 'So in a sense, Yugi is back with Yami. But he still hates him…does that make sense?'

Diao: 'I think it should do. It's hating but loving at the same time'.

Me: 'Yeah it's just like what Agil felt to you one time'.

Diao: Growls.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	19. Unwanted child

Me: 'How to be evil, rule number eighty: When wanting to hurt Yami, mess with his aibou!'

Diao: 'Why did you make a book about being evil?'

Me: 'Because it's a bestseller'.

Chapter 19-Unwanted child

Yami finished cooking the breakfast and served it to Yugi.

Yugi's nine months were nearly over, and although most people would be feeling happy about it, Yugi's mood had only got more depressive. He hardly talked to Yami anymore, Yami had to keep reminding him about eating, there wasn't much Yugi could do without Yami there for him. The paternity leave seemed to be a good idea while Yugi was pregnant.

Yugi pulled the plate closer and poked at his food, Yami sighed and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'Come on Yugi, at least try to eat'.

Yugi nodded and ate a small bit. Yami sighed, it was better then nothing, but it still made him worry.

Yami picked up his breakfast and sat next to Yugi, they sat in silence for a while until Yugi hissed and held his stomach. Yami turned to him.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and tried to carry on eating, but he held his stomach again as the baby kicked harder. Yami held Yugi's shoulder.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

Yugi shook his head and held onto the counter 'I-It's coming' Yugi stuttered.

Yami stood up and helped Yugi stand up 'It's going to be okay Yugi, just take deep breaths'.

* * *

Yami quickly took Yugi to the hospital, they took Yugi away to one of the operating theatres for the Cesarean. Yami just had to sit and wait, hoping that everything would be alright with Yugi.

Yami had waited for a couple of hours before another doctor came and lead him to Yugi's room.

Yugi laid in his bed laying on one side, on the other side of the bed was an incubator with the small baby inside, she fidgeted as she and Yami stared at each other. Yami smiled and held her little hand.

'She's so beautiful' Yami said, he looked over at Yugi 'Right Yugi?'

But Yugi remained silent, Yami sighed and turned back to his daughter. He held her as she started to cry and soothed her. Yugi started to cry to himself so covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out her crying.

* * *

Yami tried to get Yugi to talk to him, but he kept bottled up if Yami mentioned the baby girl they had, so he looked after her and named her for Yugi. He called her Airi.

He soon got Airi to fall asleep so put her back, Yami sat on the end of the hospital bed. Yugi was still unresponsive but he knew he listened to everything Yami had said to him that day.

Yami gently held Yugi's hand and stroked it 'Come on Yugi. I'm here for you'.

Yugi nodded slightly and held Yami's hand tighter.

'I know you can do this Yugi' Yami comforted.

The door opened, Yami looked up as a nurse poked her head through the door.

'I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave' She said.

'Yes, okay. I'll go in a minute'.

She nodded and left them on their own. Yami stood up and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

'I'll be back tomorrow first thing' Yami reassured, he let go of Yugi's hand and was about to walk away, but Yugi grabbed his shirt to stop him.

Yami looked back at Yugi, his eyes were filling up with tears and he stared desperately at Yami 'Please…don't go'.

'I have to Yugi' Yami held Yugi's hand and kissed the top of it 'But I'll be back as soon as I can. You'll be asleep most of the time, so you won't notice. Okay?'

Yugi hung his head but let go of Yami and nodded. Yami gave Yugi one last kiss and left him on his own, reassuring he would be back as soon as he could.

Yugi sat back in his bed, he buried his head in the pillow and sobbed into it.

* * *

Yami came back the next morning as soon as he could, just like he promised. Yami looked into the room where Yugi stayed, Yugi was asleep and hugging the pillow close to him, but Airi was not in his room.

Yami turned as a nurse walked past.

'Excuse me' She turned to Yami 'Do you know what happened to my child? She was here yesterday'.

'Oh, she had to be moved' She explained 'She's with the other children'.

'Why?'

'She caused stress to the patient'.

'Oh…right'.

'Would you like to see her?'

'In a minute, I want to see Yugi first'.

'Very well'.

She carried on walking, Yami pushed back the door quietly and sat on the end of the bed. Yugi didn't wake up so Yami left him to sleep, he brushed the bangs out of Yugi's face and kissed his lips gently.

'I'll be back soon' Yami whispered as he stood up.

He went to the nursery where Airi was with the other babies of that hospital. He stood at the window with Airi in his arms, she was peaceful just staring out of the window at the world. Yami sighed and tried to think of the best ways to help Yugi, but he knew that it was something that would take time, something he didn't really want.

* * *

Yami took Yugi and Airi back home when they were both released from the hospital, Yugi hadn't changed, worsened even. But Yami was certain that Yugi would improve.

'It's a good thing we got the room done right?' Yami said 'I guess you're tired, so I'll do the first few nights, right?'

Yugi didn't nod, Yami figured that he would be getting up all the time every night.

Airi then started to cry, Yami lifted up the baby seat and tried to hush Airi, but she still persisted.

Yugi then started crying as well, he ran upstairs before Yami could stop him and shut himself in his room. Yami sighed and focused on stopping Airi crying.

* * *

Yami was feeding Airi some more milk, it silenced her as she drank through the bottle. There was a knock on the door, Yami sighed.

'The door's open' Yami called out as he took the bottle from Airi.

'Oh, you' Yami turned as Joey stood at the kitchen 'I thought Yugi would be doing that'.

'Well he's not' Yami put Airi over his shoulder and stroked her back, trying to get her to burp 'If you want to see him he's upstairs'.

'Is he asleep?' Joey asked as he looked up the stairs.

'Uhh…I don't know. He ran up there an hour ago, he might be'.

Joey sighed and shook his head 'Some boyfriend you are. I'm going to tell Yugi he shouldn't let you handle that kid'.

'Joey' Joey stopped and went back to Yami 'Don't. Yugi won't like it'.

'How come?'

'Yugi…is ill'.

'Ill?' Joey walked into the kitchen 'What's wrong with him? Is it serious?'

'He's got postnatal depression'.

Joey looked at Yami confused 'That's…what women get isn't it?'

'Men too' Yami corrected, he sighed and held Airi in his arms after she burped 'The point is, Yugi doesn't want anything to do with Airi. So trying to force him to look after her will make him worse'.

'But…it won't be long right?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Depends. It can last a few months sometimes a year'.

'Well you're a doctor. You can do something'.

'I could get Yugi some help, but it would still take Yugi a while to be back to normal, and even then he would support from everyone'.

Joey sighed and leaned against one of the counters 'Yugi was such a strong person. How could this happen?'

'What with everything that has happened, I wouldn't be surprised if all the stress was the cause of it'.

'Oh' Joey turned to glare at Yami 'So it's all your fault'.

'Don't make me feel more guilty' Yami said as he rocked Airi in his arms.

Joey sighed and got up 'I'm going to see if Yugi's awake'.

Joey walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Yami sighed and looked down at Airi, she started to fall asleep slowly in his arms.

* * *

Joey sat on the bed with Yugi, Yugi just stared at the floor, sniffing on occasion and wiping his eyes from tears. Joey stroked Yugi's back to comfort him.

'Come on Yug' Joey said 'I don't like seeing you sad. You know that'.

Yugi nodded but still looked glum, Joey sighed and moved a little closer to Yugi.

'Airi's really cute' Joey chuckled 'I bet she's going to look like you when she grows up. I mean-she's not going to be a guy, I just meant she's going to resemble a girl version of you…err…did that make sense?'

Yugi nodded but still didn't answer him.

'Oh Yugi' Joey pulled Yugi close so he rested Yugi's head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly 'Please get better. I don't like seeing yourself sad, we all want you to get better'.

Yugi nodded and clung to Joey as he cried heavily into his chest. Joey tried his best to comfort Yugi, and prayed that Yugi would be better soon.

*************************End of chapter 19********************************

Diao: 'I've only just realised. You put a lot of medical stuff in your stories'.

Me: 'Blame Doctors, not me'.

Diao: 'Yeah but…do you actually research this stuff?'

Me: 'Of course I do! I wouldn't make anything up or say it will go as I want it to! My stories are perfection!'

Diao: 'That and your fans would find out'.

Me: 'Yeah that too…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'They'd better! Something's gonna happen!'


	20. A definite decision

Diao: 'You're updating roses fast. Are you planning something?'

Me: 'Ah Diao, you know I'd only do things fast to give my readers peace of mind'.

Diao: 'It's got something to do with a new story hasn't it?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Chapter 20-A definite decision

A few months had passed. Yugi hadn't changed or improved, and he still refused to have anything to do with Airi, so she was dependent on Yami all the time.

Yami had explained the situation with his boss and he was given a longer paternity leave, though he knew he couldn't stretch it too far or he would lose his job, then that would make the situation worse. And there was no one he could turn to who would be able to help look after Airi and Yugi if he went back to work. He just hoped Yugi would start accepting help soon.

* * *

Yami served up the breakfast for Yugi and himself, he put the plate in front of Yugi but he just stared at it. Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

'Please try and eat' Yami whispered, he kissed Yugi on the head and hugged him tightly 'I don't like it if you starve yourself'.

Yugi nodded and picked up his fork, but then Airi started to cry on the baby monitor stopping Yugi in his tracks. Yami took back his arms.

'Don't worry, I'll get it' Yami reassured as he hurried up the stairs.

With Airi still crying on the baby monitor, Yugi got up and took the batteries out of it, he was on the verge of tears again and didn't want to hear her anymore.

* * *

Yami held Airi in his arms as he waited for the milk to warm up, Yugi had quickly left the room and hid away in the bedroom. Airi still sobbed slightly, and noticing her face a little pink Yami gently put his hand against her forehead.

'You feel a little hot' Yami said as the microwave beeped 'I'd better keep an eye on that'.

Yami took the bottle out of the microwave and fed Airi it, there was a knock at the door and Yami could guess who it was.

'It's open' Yami called out.

Joey took off his shoes and walked in to see Yami in the kitchen.

'Hey Yami' Joey greeted 'Where's Yug?'

'Where else?' Yami said and put Airi over his shoulder 'Take this'.

He held out the bottle so Joey quickly took it off him as he burped Airi, he then held Airi in his arms and took her temperature again.

'What're you doing?' Joey asked.

'I think Airi might be ill' Yami replied.

'What? Is it serious?'

'Not sure' Yami said distantly 'I'll keep an eye on it, but I don't think it's very serious at the moment'.

'But…when babies get ill, it's usually serious'.

'Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her'.

Joey nodded 'I'm going to see Yugi. Call me if you need anything else'.

'Right'.

Joey headed upstairs and straight to the bedroom, if Joey could make it round he would help Yami as much as he could with Airi and attempt to cheer Yugi up-although it never worked that way.

Joey opened the door and peeked in. Yugi laid on his bed, hugging the pillow tightly and tear stains on his face.

'Hey Yug' Joey said as he walked in 'How you feeling today?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, Joey sighed and sat on the end of the bed.

'Yami thinks Airi is ill' Joey informed 'He says it's nothing serious and stuff, so you don't have to worry' But Yugi remained unresponsive, Joey sighed and sat back slightly 'You know, I hate Yami with what he's done to you and stuff. But I have to give him credit for what he's doing down there'.

Yugi looked up slightly at Joey's words 'He's really taking good care of Airi, and he's making sure you're alright as well. He must be putting a lot on line for you and Airi. So, I guess he's really taking this father business seriously, and I bet he doesn't complain at all'.

Joey turned to Yugi as he started crying again and hid his face in his hands.

'I didn't mean it in a bad way!' Joey comforted 'I just thought…you would like to know my opinion. God I'm such an idiot! I didn't mean to make you cry, honestly! I was just trying to help!'

* * *

Joey came back down and looked into the kitchen, Yami was sat at the table and putting the batteries back in the baby monitor.

'Where's Airi?' Joey asked.

'Asleep' Yami replied 'I put her back in her crib'.

Yami fitted the back on and put it on the table 'There. How's Yugi?'

'Err…he fell asleep' Joey answered 'I made him cry'.

Yami turned to him 'What did you say?'

'I only said what a good job you was doing, then he started crying. Then he cried himself to sleep'.

Yami sighed 'Don't worry. It's not your fault'.

'Okay' Joey walked in and sat next to Yami 'How are you coping?'

'Fine' Yami replied.

'Really?'

'Yes. Really'.

'Alright. When was the last time you had some proper sleep?'

Yami chuckled 'It comes with being a parent'.

'What about eating?'

'I'm fine Joey' Yami ran his hand through his hair 'A little exhausted but it's nothing'.

'Why won't get that supporting help thing? You qualify for it right?'

'Yeah, I can'.

'Then why won't you?'

'I can do this on my own' Yami turned to Joey and smiled 'I'll be fine, and I know what I'm doing. I can handle it'.

Joey sighed 'They always say doctors make the worst patients. But you're just plain stubborn'.

Yami chuckled 'Yeah. I just want to do this for Yugi'.

Unbeknown to both of them, Yugi had come down from the bedroom and stood at the kitchen door, listening to their conversation. What Joey had said was true, Yami was sacrificing a lot just to make sure he and Airi was both okay, and it only made Yugi feel worse about himself.

He wiped away the tears that ran down his face and he quietly headed to his room again, deciding what he needed to do.

* * *

Yami knocked on the bedroom door, he was worried about Yugi as he had stayed locked away for a few hours.

'Yugi?' Yami opened the door and looked in, but to his surprise Yugi wasn't there.

He walked in and looked around, he couldn't think of anywhere else Yugi would go so it caused him some worry. Being alone and in his state, he wasn't sure what Yugi would do and feared for the worst.

He quickly grabbed his mobile and rang Joey's number.

'Hello?' Joey said.

'Joey, you know you said to call you if I need you' Yami said breathlessly 'Well I need you to come over right away'.

He then ended the call and hurried out of the room to get his daughter.

Joey came round a few quick minutes later letting himself in, Yami was already coming down the stairs with Airi in her baby seat and grabbed his car keys.

'W-What's going on?' Joey asked worried.

'Yugi's missing' Yami replied.

'What? I'm coming too!'

'No' Yami turned to Joey 'You stay here in case he comes back'.

Joey stared at Yami 'It's something bad isn't it? I can tell by the way you look'.

Yami sighed and turned away 'Just stay here'.

'Then why are you taking Airi with you? What's wrong? Where's Yugi?'

'I…I don't know. But…with Yugi's depression…'

Joey stared at him shocked 'You think he would kill himself?'

'He might' Yami said quietly.

'We have do something!'

'It would help if we know where he would've gone. But I have no clue'.

'Well…what about the park?' Joey suggested 'He would always go there if something upset him'.

'No. The park would be too public, he would want to be on his own'.

Joey sighed and crossed his arms in thought 'Well…there is one other place'.

Yami turned to him 'What? Where?'

'The lake outside of town. He went there with his parents as a kid and…well…not many people go there'.

'It's a start'.

Yami opened the door and headed to the car, but Joey quickly followed him and sat in the passengers seat.

'Joey I-!'

'I don't care!' Joey growled 'Yugi is my friend and I want to make sure he's just as safe!'

'Fine' Yami quickly checked on Airi in the back of the car and pulled out of the drive 'Just don't make things worse'.

'I'll try not to'.

'Here' Yami took out his mobile and handed it to Joey 'Try calling him'.

'Alright' Joey started to ring for Yugi's number, feeling his own hands were shaking.

* * *

Yugi sat by himself on the jetty that reached out over the water, he hugged his knees tightly as his crying slowed down.

There was a ringing and he wiped the tears away and took his mobile out of his pocket reading the name. Yami.

Yugi put the phone down next to him, listening it vibrate against the wood until it stopped. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

'I'm sorry Yami' Yugi whispered.

He slipped his shoes off and stood up, looking into the water underneath him, it reflected his image so it stared back up at him. Yugi closed his eyes and taking another deep breath and jumped into the water.

* * *

Yami and Joey pulled up in the car park in the lake.

'It's no good' Joey said 'He's not picking up'.

'Take Airi' Yami said as he got out of the car and started to run down the path.

Joey got out and took Airi out of the car with her baby seat and caught up with Yami, they ran down the path and called out Yugi's name, but there was no reply and no sight of him anywhere.

Joey stopped when he noticed something 'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned to Joey, he ran back as he pointed to the jetty.

'What's that?'

Yami ran over to the jetty with Joey closely behind him, as they ran closer they saw the pair of shoes left forgotten and a phone by them.

'That's Yugi's phone' Joey said picking it up.

Yami took off his shoes and unbuttoned a few of his buttons of his shirt.

'Joey! Call an ambulance!' Yami said before he jumped into the water.

Joey did as he was told and started to call for an ambulance.

Yami looked around as he swam deeper into the lake, looking around for any sign of Yugi. He could hear Joey saying something muffled above water but he tried to ignore him and concentrate on finding Yugi.

Yami then saw him, Yugi was just hanging in the water and appeared unconscious. Yami swam to him and held his face in his hands, trying to wake him up, but it was no use. Yami then held Yugi's middle and tried to pull him away, but Yugi wouldn't move. Yami tried and tried but Yugi still wouldn't move, it was then Yami noticed that Yugi's jacket was snatched on the rusted chain that ran into the lake. Yami let go of Yugi and tried to pull his jacket over his shoulders, but he was starting to run out of air, so he had to leave Yugi and surface to get some more air.

Yami breathed heavily making Joey look up.

'Yami!' Yami ignored him and dived down again 'What's going on?'

Yami swam back down to Yugi and finished pulling him out of his jacket, he held Yugi by the waist and swam back up to the surface with the unconscious Yugi.

'Yugi!' Joey ran off the jetty as Yami swam back to the shore of the lake.

When Yami felt the ground touch his feet, he waded back to the shore with Yugi in his arms, both of them dripping wet. Joey stood back as Yami laid Yugi on the ground.

'He's unconscious' Yami said as he pressed his head against Yugi's chest.

He then pressed his lips over Yugi's and breathed into him, he sat up and put his hands on Yugi's chest, pressing on it repeatedly.

'Come on Yugi' Yami said, he bent back down and breathed into Yugi once more and carried on pressing on his chest 'Please Yugi, don't do this' Yami pleaded as he carried on, a few tears running down his face 'Please Yugi. Pull through, please. Yugi…'

Yami started to slow down as he fought back his tears, even Joey had started crying as it seemed Yugi wouldn't wake up.

'Yugi…'

Then life was brought back to Yugi. He started coughing and managed to cough up the water he swallowed.

'Yugi!' Joey exclaimed as he wiped away his tears 'He's okay!'

Yami wiped his tears away and the water on Yugi's face 'You're going to be fine Yugi' Yugi looked up at Yami as he carried on crying 'I've got you now'.

Yami hugged Yugi tightly as they heard the ambulance sirens closing by, for now, Yugi was safe.

***************************End of chapter 20******************************

Diao: 'This seems familiar…'

Me: 'Oh Diao, who hasn't done a dramatic drowning suicide with handsome bloke saving them?'

Diao: '…Putting it like that. Not a lot of people'.

Me: 'Oh well. At least I didn't kill him! I was planning to but I changed my mind'.

Diao: 'Amen to that'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	21. Improvement

Me: 'I must be ill'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'I can't seem to write anything…ah!'

Chapter 21-Improvement

Yami tapped on the hospital door making Yugi look up, Yami walked in with Airi in her baby seat, he put her on the spare chair and walked over to Yugi and kissed him on the forehead.

'How you doing?' Yami asked.

'Okay' Yugi weakly replied 'I'm sorry Yami'.

'It's not your fault' Yami reassured as he sat next to Yugi on the bed.

'But it is. If I wasn't so…'

Tears started to fall from Yugi's face and he put his face in his hands. Yami pulled Yugi closer and hugged him, stroking his back and holding him close.

'It's okay Yugi. It's my fault anyway, if I had kept an eye on you I might've stopped you, but I didn't'.

Yugi shook his head 'It's my fault…I feel so weak and…I don't like it'.

'I know Yugi. I know'.

Yugi wiped away his tears and looked up at Yami 'Yami…will you…help me?'

'Of course' Yami rubbed his cheek 'Just as long as you will accept help. Will you?'

Yugi nodded 'Only…if you're there for me'.

'Of course' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and hugged him 'I've been here for you always, I'm not going to leave you now. Is that a deal?'

Yugi nodded and rested his head on Yami's shoulder 'Thank you Yami'.

'That's alright. I just want to see you happy again'.

Yugi nodded and held Yami's hand, but then Airi started crying. Yami let go of Yugi and tended Airi.

'She's hungry' Yami said as he rummaged through the bag 'You don't mind if I disappear for a minute. I need to find a microwave or something'.

'Don't…be too long' Yugi said.

'I won't'.

Yami opened the door and walked out, Yugi looked to Airi as she carried on crying, and even struggled in her car seat. Yugi got up from his bed and carefully walked over to his daughter, as if she would bite him if he got too close.

Yugi held his hand out to her and managed to hold her tiny hand gently in his. She was still crying but clung onto Yugi's hand as she did, Yugi smiled and observed her small hand.

'She's cute, isn't she?'

Yugi jumped back as Yami stood at the door with the bottle in his hand, he walked in and smiled at Yugi.

'Do you want to try feeding her?' Yami asked.

'I-I don't know if I could…I might get it wrong' Yugi said.

'Don't worry, I'll be here. Hold this'.

He handed Yugi the bottle as Yami took Airi out of her baby seat, he took the bottle and sat on the bed.

'Here, I'll teach you' Yami said.

Yugi nervously walked over and sat next to Yami, he held Airi out to Yugi.

'Do you want to try at least?'

Yugi looked at Yami then turned to Airi, he shakily held out his hands and managed to take Airi off him. Yugi held her in his arms as she wriggled still.

'She doesn't like me' Yugi whimpered.

'No, she always squirms when she's hungry' Yami reassured, he handed Yugi the bottle 'I'm sure she loves you'.

Yugi took the bottle off Yami and after a shaky fight, managed to get Airi to feed. Yami held Yugi's hand and tipped the bottle slightly.

'Hold it higher' Yami said 'That way she'll drink a lot more'.

'I…I can't do this…' Yugi said weakly.

'But you are' Yami rested his head on Yugi's 'You are Yugi. And I'm very proud of you'.

Yugi looked down at Airi as she continued drinking 'What if…she hates me…for leaving her'.

'She won't. It wasn't your fault, it was all the stress that built up. I'm sure she would understand'.

Yugi nodded though it didn't seem he believed Yami. Airi soon finished the bottle and Yami offered to try and get her to burp for Yugi.

* * *

An hour later and a doctor came round, it was someone Yami knew as he introduced him to Yugi.

'So Yugi, how are you feeling today?' He asked.

'Umm…I…I don't know' Yugi said.

'Yugi has agreed for help' Yami added 'Isn't that right?'

Yugi nodded his head.

'Well that's good' The doctor said 'I'll phone a friend of mine who's a professional at this, he's very good, so you don't have anything to worry about'.

Yami turned to Yugi and put his arm around him 'Does that sound good Yugi?'

Yugi nodded and received a small kiss from Yami. The doctor wrote a few notes before smiling again.

'Right. Where's the other patient?'

Yugi looked confused 'Other patient?'

'Over here' Yami got up and took Airi out of her baby seat.

'Lets see then'.

'Wait!' Yugi stood up 'What's going on?'

They both turned to Yugi 'Airi was running a temperature' Yami explained 'I asked him to check it out for me'.

'O-Okay' Yugi sat back down on the bed.

'Right' The doctor checked Airi over for a few minutes 'Well…I'd need to get a thermometer to be sure, I'd just say she's running a slight fever that's all'.

'A fever?' Yugi repeated.

'Nothing too serious' He reassured Yugi 'If she was burning up then I would be concerned, but I'd say keep her cool and she'll be back to normal in a few days'.

'I thought so' Yami said as he put Airi back 'Just wanted to be sure'.

'If it does get higher…well, you know what to do Yami'.

'Of course. Thanks anyway'.

'Anytime' He turned to Yugi 'I hope you'll progress with the therapy and I'll send you all the details'

'Okay. Thank you'.

He left them on their own, Yami sat next to Yugi and held his hand in his own.

'Well, I'm glad everything is going alright' Yami said intertwining their fingers.

'Will…Airi be okay?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. I know what I'm doing, I am a doctor after all'.

Yugi nodded and leaned on Yami 'I'm so sorry'.

'It's alright Yugi' Yami reassured 'It's going to be better now. I promise'.

***************************End of chapter 21******************************

Me: 'You all knew I wasn't going to make Yugi ill forever'.

Diao: 'You certainly can be evil, but you're so soft'.

Me: 'I know, but you know it makes things good'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	22. Three years

Me: 'It's time to wrap things up. God I feel so tired after this'.

Diao: 'And how long have you been writing this?'

Me: 'Oh who cares, it's still good to do'.

Chapter 22-Three years

It was early in the morning, Airi woke up and sat up in bed while holding her doll.

Airi was three years old, she looked a lot like Yugi the more she grew though she had some resembling features of Yami-and certainly his attitude.

She slipped out of bed in her pyjamas and opened her bedroom door, she dragged her doll behind her as she walked to her parents room. She opened the door and walked over to the bed, tugging on the sheets.

'Daddy' She whispered.

Yami groaned but he turned over to look at his daughter.

'What is it sweetie?' Yami asked.

'I'm hungry'.

'Hungry?' She nodded 'Okay. You wait downstairs and I'll be there in a minute, okay?'

She nodded her head and left the room. Yami sighed and laid back down.

'I don't want to get up' Yami whined.

'Just go' Yugi said, pulling the covers around him 'You know she'll be back up and jumping on the bed'.

'Yeah alright' Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'If you're still awake, I'm going to take that advantage'.

Yugi chuckled as Yami got up and put his underwear back on 'You'll be lucky'.

Yami smiled and slipped his dressing gown, he walked down the stairs wearily and looked into the living room, Airi sat on the couch watching the TV with a bag of sweets next to her.

Yami leaned over and took the sweets from her.

'You can't have these until you've had your breakfast' Yami scolded.

She pouted but followed Yami out into the kitchen. He put the bag of sweets away and turned to his daughter.

'Okay, what would you like for breakfast then?' He asked.

'Ice cream' Airi replied.

'Ice cream?' She nodded 'Okay, how about something normal, like cereal or something?'

'I want ice cream' She whined.

'You had ice cream last night. You'll make your teeth fall out'.

'The tooth fairy can buy me new ones' Airi said hugging her doll.

Yami sighed and looked through the cupboards 'How can she buy you new teeth?'

'Well…if she has money to give to me, she has enough to buy me new ones' Airi explained.

'If only that were true' Yami muttered.

He helped make Airi some breakfast and sat her down in front of the TV again.

'You'll be a good girl and wait for me and daddy to get up, alright?' Airi nodded her head 'Good'.

Yami kissed her on the head. He headed back upstairs and to his room, he took off his dressing gown and underwear and slipped back into the bed.

'Yugi, are you still awake?' Yami asked.

'Unfortunately yes' Yugi mumbled.

Yami leant over him and kissed his neck 'Why so unfortunate?'

'Because I want to sleep' Yugi whined.

'You can sleep anytime'.

'You would say that, seeing it was you who kept me up most the night'.

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi over so he laid on his back 'You wasn't complaining last night'.

'I didn't know how long you was going to keep me up'.

Yami smirked and reached down to kiss Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami as they kissed a little more passionately. Yami broke the kiss to kiss down Yugi's neck to his chest, when he came to one of Yugi's nipples he licked it making Yugi moan softly.

'Oh, Yami'.

'Daddy'.

Both of them jumped up when they saw Airi standing by the bed. Yugi hid himself as he started to blush to a red colour, Yami sat up.

'Is there something you wanted?' Yami asked.

'I'm still hungry'.

'Okay well, if you wait downstairs we'll be with you, okay?'

She nodded and left the bedroom again, Yami sighed and turned to Yugi.

'I'm guessing you don't want to do it now' Yami said.

Yugi sat up and kissed Yami on the lips 'Nope. I'll go make some breakfast then'.

Yugi got up and got changed into some fresh clothes left Yami to sulk on his own.

* * *

Yami got changed some minutes after that and had breakfast with them all. Yugi was washing the dishes when Yami slipped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

'You aren't too busy are you?' Yami asked.

'Yes Yami' Yugi said and gave him a kiss 'I have a daughter to look after'.

Yami pouted and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder as he continued washing 'It's the weekend'.

'Well, unfortunately Yami, things don't always go the way you want them' Yugi dried his hands and turned to Yami 'But they do end up turning good in the end'.

Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the lips.

'Daddy' They broke away and turned to Airi 'It's big brother'.

'Oh' Yami let go of Yugi and took the phone from her 'Hey. Yeah alright'.

Yami walked out of the kitchen with the phone, Airi walked over to Yugi so he picked her up.

'Why doesn't big brother live with us?' Airi asked.

'Because he lives with his mum' Yugi explained 'He and you have the same daddy but different mommies'.

'Oh'.

Yugi smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead 'You like him coming round to play right?'

She nodded her head 'Can he come over tomorrow?'

'He's rather busy at the moment. Perhaps sometime after school, yes?'

Airi nodded so Yugi put her down, as she ran out Yami walked back in.

'Trouble?' Yugi asked.

'Nah, he's just freaking out that I won't be there for the competition' Yami explained.

'I see' Yugi walked over to him and put his arms around Yami's neck 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi'.

They shared a quick kiss between them.

'Daddy, play with me!' Airi called out.

Yami chuckled and let go of Yugi 'Daddy has to go play now'.

Yugi giggled 'Have fun'.

Yami left Yugi to go play with Airi. Yugi finished washing the dishes, he couldn't complain much about his life. Though he wished that the lows never came he had pulled though and now he had a family that he cared much about, with a man he loved very much. Yugi didn't want anything to change, everything was finally perfect.

* * *

Me: T_T 'Wow. I'd just like to thank everyone who read this, reviewed it and (Hopefully) loved it. It was fun to write at times'.

Diao: 'For twenty-two chapters, it better be worth it'.

Agil: 'Probably'.

Me: 'Ah, so new things will come. Be sure of that'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
